The 150th Hunger Games
by hungergamesareamazing5516
Summary: Katniss never volunteered. Prim died in the 74th Hunger Games. The fire never caught. The games are still on. The 150th Hunger games have come, and the 24 contestants are chosen. You will get to know all of the characters, but only one of them will win.
1. Chapter 1

The 150th Hunger Games: The 6th quarter quell

Okay, this is my first time writing a fan fiction, but I'm trying.

Chapter one; the reapings, district one.

Sylvia Mortenson

Sylvia rubbed her eyes and yawned. She glanced over at her clock and sighed. Why did she always wake up so early on reaping day? It just gave her more time to be nervous about it. This year her name was in the bowl three times, so her chances of being picked were very small, but she was still nervous. After all, this was the 6th quarter quell, and the capital had something very "special" planned for this year's tributes. She sighed and dragged herself out of bed, trying not to wake her younger sisters, Livvie and Jade. As she tiptoed towards the door, she heard a small whimper, and turned around, finding that Livvie was awake.

"Syl, what are my chances of getting picked?"

"Oh, you don't have to worry, since this is your first year in the bowl. You're only in there once."

"But I'm scared. They're going to prick my finger, and what if I get chosen? I'll die."

"The prick really doesn't hurt, trust me. It's just like if you were sewing and poked your finger with the needle. Anyway, you get to wear your pretty new dress. Won't that be fun?" Livvie finally smiled, and skipped off to get her brand new dress that Sylvia had made for her. It was baby blue with silvery buttons and a lace collar. Sylvia went downstairs and filled the tea kettle with water, setting it on the stove. Then, she went and put on her reaping day dress, a green skirt and black shirt, with the same silvery buttons as Livvie's. The kettle started whistling and she ran and made tea for herself and Livvie. Then she and Livvie prepared to leave for the reapings.

Todd Nightshade

Todd woke up to an angry pounding on the door of his family's shack. He ran downstairs to see what was happening, but no one else was downstairs. He opened the door only to find two peacekeepers standing there glaring at him. "Are you Todd Nightshade?" He started feeling nervous. Where was everyone? And why did the peace keepers want him? "We have come to tell you that your mother and father have been proven guilty for theft and were executed last night." Todd stared, unable to grasp what they were saying. "We will _kindly_ assume that you were not involved in these actions. Since today is reaping day, you will have to be escorted to the square by us…" the peacekeeper paused "And if you are not chosen, which is the most likely thing that will occur, you will be sent to the orphanage immediately afterwards." Todd gaped at the two men. "Well, come on, don't just stand there staring at us like an idiot. Todd's vision blurred. His parents were dead, he would go to an orphanage, his parents were THIEFS. Todd fell to the ground and wept.

Sylvia Mortenson

Sylvia and Livvie made their way to the town square, and were there with plenty of time to spare. Livvie grimaced as her finger was pricked, but then ran off to the 12 year olds section and began to talk with some of her friends. Sylvia held out her hand to be pricked and then walked over by the 14 year olds and struck up a conversation with one of the girls from her school. After about fifteen minutes, Lifisha Chance, the escort for district one, walked up to the podium. She smiled brightly and then gave the whole speech about the rebellion and the new order and the Hunger Games. Finally, she walked over to the girls reaping ball. "Our female tribute for district one is…" she fished her hand around in the bowl and pulled out a name. "Sylvia Mortenson!" Sylvia was terrified. She had never expected this to happen, but she knew she had to stay strong, for Livvie, and for Jade, and for her mother and father. She held her head high as she walked up to the podium. She even managed a weak smile. She could hear Livvie crying in the audience, but she pretended that it wasn't happening. She pretended that it was all a dream, and that she would wake up and hear another girl's name get called, But inside, she was crying too.

Todd Nightshade

Todd stared up at district one's escort standing up on the podium next to the female tribute. He couldn't believe how calm the girl was. She looked almost confident, even though her death warrant had pretty much just been signed. He watched as Lifisha Chance fished her hand through the boy's bowl. "Our boy is…" she plucked out a paper "Todd Nightshade. No. This could not be happening. Someone had to volunteer for him, they HAD TOO! But no one did. The two peacekeepers dragged him up to the stage. He cried, up in front of all of Panem. THIS COULD NOT BE HAPPENING! But it was, and nothing could change it. Lifisha smiled, "Everybody, let's give a hand to our tributes for district one!" The audience clapped halfheartedly, and Sylvia and Todd shook hands. Sylvia looked at him with a sad face, as if to say "you have absolutely no chance. And honestly? He didn't.

**Thanks everybody for reading chapter one of my story. I will write 1-8 chapters everyday. Also, please leave comments, I'd love to hear what you think. Once we get to the bloodbath, you can use points to sponsor you favorite characters with a variety of items. I'll post alist with the cost sooner to the actual beginning of the games.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two; the reapings: district two

Avalon Hollister

Avalon jumped at the sound of her beeping alarm clock. She dragged herself out of bed and started pacing worriedly. Today was the day she had been preparing for her whole life. Today was the day that she would volunteer as a tribute in the Hunger Games. The problem was, she didn't know if she could do it. Her trainer, her father, the whole district, they all thought she could. She had been chosen by the academy, after all. She was just scared, that's all. She knew she had to volunteer, she had no choice, because if she didn't she would be shunned by everyone she knew, but there was a tiny tingling in the back of her brain that told her that if she went into the Hunger Games, she wouldn't be coming out. She pushed the thought away. She was the best. She was athletic, good with weapons, smart, quick, she knew everything she needed to. Plus, if she won, which she was sure she would, her family could have a wonderful home in the victors village. She could almost taste the victory. She smiled and grabbed her beautiful reaping day outfit; a deep green dress with a velvet sash, and brushed back her long red hair into a ponytail. Today she would be seen in front of all Panem, after all, and she had to look her best. She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded approvingly. She looked gorgeous, as always. She walked downstairs and headed for the town square. She would make everyone proud of her.

Granite Jinx

Granite grunted as he pulled the 200 pound barbell over his head. He had worked so hard, and finally the day he'd been waiting for had come. The day when he would go up on that stage and be the male tribute for district two. He and his friend Avalon had been chosen by the Academy to be the two volunteers this year. Even though he knew that he would probably have to kill her at some point, it would be fun to be with her for most of the games. He had decided that he would be incredibly kind and kill her quickly in her sleep, so that she wouldn't hate him when she died. He didn't really have another choice. He lifted the barbell one more time before dropping onto the ground and getting dressed for the reaping. He felt jittery with excitement. His time had come to prove himself! He got dressed in a suit and then headed over to Avalon's house so that he could walk with her. She smiled when she saw him and they linked arms and walked to the square together.

Avalon Hollister

Avalon was starting to feel more scared than she should. She knew she would win, but she just couldn't get that tiny little tingling feeling out of her head. She met up with her soon-to-be district partner, Granite, and they walked together to the square. After their fingers were pricked, they were led off to their section; Avalon to the 16 year olds and Granite to the 17 year olds. After standing at the podium for what seemed like forever, Prissy Crinkle, the district two escort, walked onto the stage. She gave the usual speech, and then walked over to the girls bowl. "Our girl for this year is Al-" She was cut off by Avalon shouting "I volunteer as tribute!"

"Well, isn't this fabulous! What's your name?" Avalon smiled and walked up onto the stage. "My name is Avalon Hollister" she winked meaningfully at the audience "the next victor of The Hunger Games!" Deep in her heart, a feeling of terror started spreading through her. There was no turning back now. She was going into the Hunger Games.

Granite Jinx

Granite sat in the audience chuckling at Avalon's confidence. "We'll see who the next victor is" he muttered under his breath. Suddenly Prissy's voice pierced the air

"And our boy is…"

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" Granite shouted. He grinned as he strutted up onto the stage. He was sure that he would win this. "My name is Granite Jinx, and _I_ will be the next victor!" He grabbed Avalon's hand and shook it vigorously. This would be a piece of cake.

**Sorry that this chapter was a bit dull, but it will be pretty interesting in some of the following reaping chapters. Remember to comment on your favorites!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3; the reapings, district 3

Liberty Fischer

Liberty woke up with a sick feeling in her stomach. This year all of her siblings were entered into the reaping bowl. Her name was in it 5 times, her brother Daniel was in it 3 times, and the twins, Rosemary and Thyme, were both in it once. Even though she knew that the chances that once of them would get picked were slim, she was still terrified that one of them might be. She was the mother to all of them, even though she was only 16. Their real parents had been killed when a fire started in the electronics factory that they had worked in. Instead of helping the people inside get out, the capital just let the building burn down, and then extinguished the fire. To this day Liberty hated the capital for it. Ever since that day, Liberty had had to scrounge for food to keep her siblings alive and it was all the capitals fault. If one of them got chosen, she didn't know what she would do.

"Liberty?" she heard a little voice say "what can Rosemary and I wear to the reapings?"

Liberty turned around to see Thyme standing in the doorway. She walked over to her and put her arm around her shoulder. "Thyme, since this is your first reaping, I'll let you wear the dress I wore to my first reaping, you know the pretty yellow one with the sash." Thyme smiled, than hesitantly asked

"Do you think I'll get picked? Or Rosemary, or Daniel, or you?"

"I don't know sweetie, hopefully not. But we have to be brave, like mommy and daddy were in the factory." Thyme looked down at her shoes.

"Okay Liberty, I'll try to be brave."

Liberty smiled at Thyme "Now how about we go see how that dress looks on you!"

An hour later all four children were dressed in their best clothes and they walked out the door.

Nobel Hirston

Nobel peeked out from under the box he had slept in the night before. Today was his first reaping, and all he felt was cold and fear and hunger. Ever since his parents had abandoned him last year, the only thing he could think about was how worthless he was. He trudged to the fountain where he would wash his clothes so that he would look at least slightly decent for the reapings. He hated the reapings. He hated the Capital, he hated Panem, and he hated the world. Why was everyone so cruel? Putting 24 kids in an arena and making them fight to the death, making them murder each other. Kids as young as 12, killing for entertainment. Capitalites were monsters. And now, he had a very small chance of having to be one of those kids, fighting to the death. He sighed, put on his clothes, and headed for the town square.

Liberty Fischer

Liberty, Daniel, Rosemary, and Thyme quickly walked to the town square. They held out their hands and got their prick, and then went to their section. After a minute or two, Hopi Finklemast, their escort, strode onto the stage. After the usual speech, he walked over to the girls bucket. "Our female tribute is…" he smiled "Thyme Fischer". Liberty gasped and watched as her little 12 year old sister slowly walk onto the stage, her eyes filled with tears. Liberty knew what she had to do. "I… I volunteer." She said. Then she shouted "I volunteer as tribute!" She walked up on the stage. Thyme stood there absolutely still.

"No, Liberty, you can't. You have to take care of the others."

"Thyme, I love you so much. I can't let them do this to you. Go back, you have to." Thyme started crying, and then Daniel ran up and grabbed her. As he walked back down, he whispered to Liberty "I'll take care of them. I promise." And with that, Liberty was alone on the stage, the tribute for district 3.

"Well," Hopi said "that was dramatic, wasn't it. What's your name?"

"Liberty. Liberty Fischer"

Nobel Hirston

Nobel sat and stared as the new volunteered tribute stood on the stage. She looked so sad. He wondered if she would survive. He heard Hopi fishing through the bowl and pulling out a name. "Well, this is interesting. Our male tribute is Liberty's brother, Daniel Fischer!" Before he knew what he was doing, Nobel jumped up from his seat. He would not let the capital tear that girl's family apart. "I volunteer as tribute!" He ran to the front of the stage. "My name is Nobel Hirston. Liberty's sisters will not be left alone. I will be the male tribute for district 3." Liberty grabbed his hand and shook it, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you. You have just saved my family. I can never repay you."

"You don't need to. I did what I had to, and I have made someone happy. That is enough."

Liberty and Nobel stood together on the stage. "Everybody, let's give a hand to our tributes from district three!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4; the reapings, district four

Briar Greysparrow

Briar opened her eyes to see beautiful golden sunlight filtering through the windows of her small cottage. She pulled on a pair of boots and headed out to the river to catch a few fish for her family for breakfast. As she stood at the edge of the river, she realized that today was reaping day, the most dreaded day of the year. An hour later, she walked into her cottage with two small fish in her basket. She ran to wake up her five year old brother, Kale, only to find him awake in his bed.

"Sissy?" Kale asked "what's the reapings?"

"You don't really need to know about those until you're older, Kale."

"What happens if you get chosen?"

"me?"

"Yeah. What happens to me?"

"I don't know, I guess you'd go live with Aunt Liya… but that hopefully won't ever happen." Briar looked down at the floor. Even though she was only 13, she was in the bowl 18 times, because she had to feed herself and Kale. The odds were not exactly in her favor. She put the fish in a pan and began to cook them. Kale looked at her with wide eyes, and asked the question that every child in Panem asks at some point. "Why do we have the reapings, and the Hunger Games? Why?" Briar sighed.

"That's just how it is. We have to be brave Kale. We can't ever give up hope, even in the darkest times. Someday in the future, there will be a world without hunger, without death or murder, but we're just not there yet. Maybe we'll get to see that future, maybe our kids will live in it. I don't know. We just have to be brave right now." She tossed the fish onto two plates and sat down at the table, handing one of them to Kale. "I have to get ready now, and on the way to the reapings, I'll drop you off with your friend Nattie, okay? You two can play together while I'm gone." Briar finished her fish and walked over to the clothes chest, picking out a red dress that complemented her light skin and auburn hair. "Okay Kale, time to go!

Logan Kingsfield

Logan was awakened by a hard slap on his cheek. "get up, you worthless brat!" his stepmother growled. He rubbed his cheek and got out of bed. His parents had died in an "accident" when he was two years old, and he had been sent to live with a new "family". So much for that. All he got was an abusive stepmother who treated him like he was absolutely worthless. He worked all day for the district, and then did all her work when he got home. Although he was pretty much her slave, he tried to be as good as possible, with small hopes that she might start treating him like a human. At 16 years old, that obviously still hadn't worked. With a start, he realized that it was the dreaded reaping day. He hurried to the kitchen and began to make a good breakfast for his stepmother, and ate a small bowl of porridge for himself. It would just have to be enough. He pulled on his work clothes, since they were all he owned, and slowly headed towards the districts square.

Briar Greysparrow.

"Alright Kale, I'll see you later." Briar called before leaving Mittie's house and going to the reapings. She walked over to the "sign in" area and got her finger pricked, and then walked to the 13 year olds section. The district 4 escort, Finny Scallop, walked on stage. She smiled a very fake smile, and gave the usual speech about the rebellion before walking over to the girls reaping ball and plucking out a name. "This years girls tribute is Briar Greysparrow!" Briar stared at her, wondering if it was a mistake, and then slowly walked onto the stage "Come on seerie, I don't bite!" Briar stood in front of the audience, wondering who else would be sentenced to almost certain death.

Logan Kingsfield

Logan felt horrible as he watched the little girl walk onto the stage from the 13 year old section. She was too young to die. He stood waiting in anticipation as Finny pulled out a boys name. she smiled, and then said "Our boy is Logan Kingsfield." Logan just stood there. He couldn't believe it. Suddenly two peacekeepers grabbed him and pulled him up onto the stage. He struggled to get away but they twisted his arm backwards. He screamed in pain and blacked out

**Okay, that was probably the most dramatic reaping… probably. At this point, I'll tell you how to get points. You can pm me with names for stylists and/or tributes for the remaining districts. You get 4 points for the ideas IF I CHOOSE THEM. You can get 2 points for reviewing, and 5 points each time you favorite me in any way. I will make a "chapter" where I will keep track of your points. You can pm me what you want to buy and I will deduct the points and give the character of your choice your chosen item. You can use your points to buy items off this list, with prices in points: small water bottle (2), large water bottle (4), package of crackers (6), package of jerky (6), sleeping bag (10), first aid kit(3 bandages, 2 painkiller pills, disinfectant cream)(15), 2 knives (10), sword (20), poison (15), burn medicine (20), bowl of soup (5). I might add more, I might not. So start earning points. Your sponsorships could mean the difference between life and death for your favorite! (remember, you can't sponsor until the bloodbath) **


	5. Chapter 5

District 5 reapings

Malia Bouquet

Malia trudged home from the electricity factory where she worked nightshifts. "_Why _does the capital need so much power at night?" she muttered.

"Hey, Malia, wait up!" yelled her little brother, Mauris.

"We have to hurry! Today is reaping day and I _cannot_ go there looking like this. My dress is covered in oil, and my hair's a rat's nest," she groaned, "Why couldn't they just give us a night off!"

"Sorry Malia. I'm just kinda scared for the reapings, I mean, you're in there, what, 5 times?"

"Yeah, but actually we're pretty lucky. A lot of kids have much worse chances than me. Now, we have to run, or mother will be angry." Malia and Mauris raced through the streets, swerving through the carts and alley. When they arrived at their house, their mother stood in the door waiting.

"You two are quite late," she said playfully, "but, that gave me time to go finish your reaping dress!"

"You made me a reaping dress? Cloth is so expensive, how did we afford it?""

"Well, I've started a small side business, since I work the day shift; I take care of little children whose families take the night shift! I've gotten lots of extra money from it!"

"Oh, mother, you're wonderful. Alright, I'll go put it on, and I guess Mauris will have to stay here alone today."

"No!" Mauris yelled "I want to see the reapings!"

"Mauris, the reapings are not fun to watch, they're scary, and I don't want you seeing them."

"Please?"

"Well… I guess, but behave yourself, and you can leave any time you want to since you're not entered in the bowl." Malia ran off to try on her new dress, little knowing what was to come.

Scar Hollida

Scar grabbed the sword he had been practicing with and slashed out at a large tree, cutting it like butter. He smiled at his skills and sighed with contentment knowing that today he would volunteer as tribute. He smiled with glee at the thought of having a fancy house in the victors village, instead of just his moldy shack. He slashed the tree in long strips and went to build a fire to warm himself up. No breakfast for him this morning, he had no money and no food. "That's okay" he chuckled "soon I'll be eating capital food!"He went back to his shack with some of the firewood and dressed in his work clothes, which he had washed just yesterday! He ran a comb though his unruly hair and looked at his reflection in a muddy puddle on the floor. Perfect! He looked tough and handsome, or so he thought. He smiled and walked out the door, heading for the town square.

Malia Bouquet

Malia and Mauris walked to the districts town square. When they arrived, Mauris explained to the guards that he was ten and sat down in the row for people who weren't entered into the bowl. Malia held out her hand and got the finger prick that meant she was signed in. Then, she walked over to the 16 year olds section and waited. District fives _almost_ normal escort, Marylyn Marmot, walked up onto the podium and gave the speech about the rebellion, and then walked over the girls ball "Our girl for district 5 is…" she pulled out a paper and looked at it "Malia Bouquet!" Malia heard Mauris scream and run, no doubt getting their mother. She walked up on the stage, silently praying that someone would volunteer for her, but no one did. She wanted to cry, and scream, and run home to hide in her house but she couldn't do any of those things. She just stood there looking at her friends, and all the people she knew from district 5. She knew she probably wouldn't make it, but she had practiced some knife throwing and trap making back at home sometimes. Pretty much, the only way to ever see her family again was to murder other kids.

Scar Hollida

Scar sat silently in the audience as the most beautiful girl he had ever seen walked up on the stage in front of him. He decided he would make an alliance with her. She had long brown hair and bright green eyes, and her name was Malia Bouquet. This would be a wonderful 4 weeks. "All right district 5, our boy is Malvi-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" Scar shouted. He ran up onto the stage and looked into Malia's eyes. They shook hands and stood on the stage together, the tributes for district five.

**Okay, more ways to get points. I need ideas for the arena, so I'll give two points for each idea and 20 points for the winning idea. Also, remember that you need to sponsor AT THE BLOODBATH too or else the characters probably won't get anything, although a few will get things of my choice. So far, with points I have**

**Yayitscoco: 10, because she was my first follower so she gets 5 extra**

**The Panda of Doom: 3 for messaging me**

**I'm hoping for more soon, or these games won't last long**

**So, you two can sponsor your favorite characters with some nice items in the bloodbath, or you can wait until they're on the verge of death and save them, I don't really care. So, enjoy your points and think of the little lives you could save with water or food or whatever.**


	6. Chapter 6

district 6 reapings

Francine Metropolis

Francine groaned. It was way too early to wake up. The one day of the year that she got to sleep in… oh no. reaping day. She pulled herself out from under her itch wool blankets and trudged to the kitchen to make some bacon and eggs for her family. After eating, she ran to her room and put on a maroon dress with a gold sash. She would be the prettiest girl at the reapings, and she would have the prettiest dress. That's just what happens when you're the mayor's daughter. You get all the better things in life. Anyway, she wasn't very worried about the reapings, because her name was only in the ball 3 times, because she was 14. She brushed her curly blonde hair into a ponytail and put on a rhinestone encrusted headband for good measure. She looked at herself in the mirror, and saw that she looked stunning, as usual. She ran to her father's room. "Father! It's reaping day. How do I look?" Her father gave her a worried smile.

"You look gorgeous dear. Oh, I'm so worried about the reapings. You're in there THREE TIMES!"

"Don't worry father, a lot of kids are in there WAY more times than me." He sighed and said "Okay dear, I guess it's time to go."

Tsunami Twine

Tsunami stared at himself in the mirror. Today was reaping day, and he still looked as un-tsunami-like as possible. Tsunami's were things that happened in the old days, big strong storms. A kid named Tsunami should be muscular and handsome, right? Wrong. He was a short, skinny 12 year old kid with bright orange hair and freckles all over his face. Not much of a big strong storm. He groaned in frustration. He wanted to look good for his first reaping, because it might make him feel less scared. Really he was terrified. He had to take tessarae for his family, so he was in there 6 times instead of one. He wanted to cry. If he got chosen, he doubted he would even survive the bloodbath. "Please please please…" he whispered "don't let it be me. Please." He looked at his watch and rubbed his eyes. Time to go.

Francine Metropolis

Francine walked to the town square, got her prick, and sat down in the 14 year old section. She watched as Beanie Pfortmiller, the district six escort, walked up on the stage. He didn't look very threatening with his light pink skin and blue hair. Francine giggled, but was silenced when Beanie started the rebellion speech. After a half an hour or so, He grinned and walked over to the girls bucket "Our girl is…" he paused and looked meaningfully at the mayor, Francine's father "Francine Metropolis" Francine gasped and then started crying. "NO!" she screamed "NOT ME!"

"I'm afraid it is. Peacekeepers?" said Beanie. Three peacekeepers came and dragged Francine up onto the stage. Francine cried softly, knowing that she would never see her home again.

Tsunami Twine

Tsunami stared in awe as Francine, the mayor's gorgeous daughter, was dragged up onto the stage. He doubted she would survive long, seeing how she was acting now. Beanie's voice cut the air "Our boy is…" He looked at his paper "Tsunami Twine!" Tsunami bit his lip and walked up onto the stage. He WOULD NOT make a fool of himself in front of everyone in Panem. He was so scared. He knew that he was going to die now, and there was no turning back. He reached out his hand and shook Francine's hand. She whispered

"When we get there, do you want to have an alliance?" he smiled

"Yeah, sure."

**Yeah! So technically, we have our first alliance, Tsunami and Francine. It'll be fun to see how that turns out. Yay! We're halfway done with the reapings! It's taking a while, but things will speed up, I promise. It's kind of sad to think that only one of these kids so far, if any, will survive. L Well, I guess bye for now. I hope I'm writing fast enough!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5, d7 reapings

Aqua Tranqile (pronounced Trank-will-ae)

Aqua threw two more spears at her target and sighed with contentment. She was entering the Hunger Games today. It would be so much fun, and she would get a beautiful house in the victors village when she won! Today was the day, so she got up early and did some last touches with her spear throwing. She was perfect. She was the best. She would win this thing and would actually get to live a good life. What a wonderful day this would be. She stared up at the clear blue sky and white fluffy clouds and smiled. She would be a hero, and she would be loved. She ran into the woods where she lived and into her cottage, where she dressed in her best clothes, a light blue dress and yellow flats. She ran her fingers through her short black hair and ran out the doors. Time to volunteer!

Christopher Blade

Christopher shot out of bed, shaking and covered with sweat. He had had the dream. The horrible, terrible dream. Well, not really a dream, or even a nightmare. It was the past. His past, and his families past. He quietly tiptoed down the stairs of the orphanage, and got a glass of water. That dream…the day his parents died. His family had been out shopping for the weeks food, when 4 peacekeepers just randomly shooting people. They killed both his parents, and shot him in the leg. He had always had a scar's after that, on his leg, and in his heart. Hi walked back to the dormitory and got dressed for the reaping. He headed out on his own, and wandered the streets for hours. He was 15, so he was in the ball 4 times. Not bad, but not good either.

Aqua Tranqile

Aqua ran excitedly to the town square, took her prick, and ran to the 16 year old section. She waited for Bing Flipper, the district 7 escort, to come onto the stage. He gave the speech, and then got to the "good part". "Our girl for this year is Mad-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" Aqua screamed

"Well, this is wonderful, isn't it. This is our first volunteer for district 7! So, what's your name?"

"My name is Aqua Tranqile, and I will win the Hunger games!"

Aqua stood up in front of the audience, smiling excitedly at the prospect of fighting to the death.

Christopher Blade

Christopher watched with awe as a girl volunteered as tribute. She was muscular, and looked pretty threatening. "Our boy is…" Bing smiled at the girl, Aqua, "Christopher Blade!" Christopher just stared at the man. Not him. It couldn't be him. Two peacekeepers grabbed him and took him onto the stage. Aqua sneered at him cruelly and whispered "I'll kill you first, loser."

"All right you two, shake hands." Christopher held out his hand and Aqua shook it with a grip like iron. He knew at that moment that his life would be over very, very soon.

**Yeah, that one could possibly have beaten the Logan drama. Just saying, you probably don't want to sponsor Chris with anything in the bloodbath. Just a helpful hint. Okay, anyway, I'm pretty sure that we're done with volunteers. So get ready for screams, tears, and I don't know, maybe a little bit of bravery. Maybe.**


	8. Chapter 8

District 8 reapings

Olive Glashard

Olive dodged trough trees, somersaulting under low branches, running, hiding, just getting away. She had been caught, or more, the peacekeepers knew that _someone_ had been out hunting. They didn't specifically know it was her. But they would if she didn't get away fast. She hurled herself over the fence and ran home to her cottage. She gasped for breath and set a dove on the table. Not a dead dove, a live one. It was a reaping day present for her little sister, Esme. Esme wasn't entered into the reapings, because she was only 8, but Olive wanted her to have a little pet and companion to play with. Also, doves were legal in district 8, since dirty ones were all over. Olive had gone out to the forest so that she could get a pretty one. "Esme! I have a present for you!" Esme raced down the stairs and shrieked with joy when she saw the beautiful bird in an iron cage.

"Oh, Olive! You're wonderful! I LOVE it! I'm going to name it Omega, like that old thing before the war." Olive smiled and rushed off to get ready for the reaping. She dressed in a navy sweater with a grey skirt and navy flats. Then she hurried off to the reapings, knowing that her sister was safe at home. As soon as she was out of sight she sat down on a rock and buried her face in her hands. She was in the bowl 6 times this year, since she was 17. She was so worried. She realized that if she did get picked, she probably could win though, because she was very athletic and- no. She didn't want to think about it.

Flame Streaker

Flame stared at the door. Should he get ready and go to the reapings? Or hide where it's safe. Finally he realized that he was never safe, and he's just get murdered if he didn't go. He probably wouldn't get chosen anyway. He slicked back his dark brown hair with some water, and put on a fresh shirt. His pants would just have to do. He grabbed his watch, for good luck. As he walked through the streets of district 8, other kids jeered at him. Why? Why did everyone hate him? I wasn't his fault that he was penniless. It wasn't his fault that he lived in a dirty, rotting shack in the slums. It wasn't his fault that he was _born_. People acted as if he'd chosen that life. He looked at his shoes as he walked to the town square.

Olive Glashard

Olive arrived at the square, got her prick, and stood in her section. Finally, Citia Robin, the district 8 escort, arrived, dressed in a short silver dress COVERED in sequins. Her skin was pink, the new capital fashion, and she looked hideous, at least in Olive's opinion. She gave the speech about the rebellion and Panem and all, and then strutted over to the reaping bowl. "Let's see who our little girl is…" Citia said in a voice dripping with false kindness "Olive Glashard!" Olive couldn't believe it. She had been chosen. She walked up onto the stage, uncertain whether she'd ever see this home again. "Well, aren't you a pretty girl!" gushed Citia. Olive wanted to punch her in the gut. She stood up on the stage, and then leaned into the microphone.

"Someone, go take care of my sister. Tell… tell her that I'll come back. Tell her. Please."

Flame Streaker

Flame listened as the girl tribute spoke her touching words. A women standing in the front with two children left, saying "I'm going to go take that girls sister home with me. She'll live in my home now."

Flame watched in fear as Citia pulled the boys name. "Flame Streaker!" Flames started crying. He cried, and he cried. He cried as they dragged him onto the stage, he cried as he shook hands with the girl, Olive. He cried as he was taken to a waiting room. He cried because there was no one to say goodbye to. He cried because he knew that he was the best person in the district to get chosen. He cried because no one wanted him.

**I told you there would be tears. Okay, here is the new points list.**

**yayitscoco: 10**

**Panda of Doom: 3**

**Chloe-9112: 30, for lots of things, among them her amazing arena idea: a place where the seasons change every day. Totally using that. So whoever she likes best is really, really lucky.**


	9. Chapter 9

Districts 9 and 10-the reapings

Tangerine Dagger

Tangerine looked out the hole in her wall. She could see that the whole district had been decorated for reaping day. Reaping day. Today was the most horrible day of the year. She kneeled down and prayed that she wouldn't get picked. She walked downstairs to get ready for the reapings. She put on a black dress with little silver designs and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked strange, so dressed up. Usually she just wore sloppy cargo pants and tshirts. She paced back and forth nervously. What if she got picked? No, she wouldn't get picked. She couldn't get picked. She felt a sense of dread climbing up her veins. She slowly walked out the door.

Nathan Starton

"Wake up Nathan!" Nathan opened his eyes and could see three little kids standing over him. "It's reaping day! You have to get ready!" his little brother said excitedly. "What if you get picked?" "What if you're late?" "What if…"

"SHUT UP! I'm not going to be late, and I'm not going to get picked, and will you _please_ stop making me nervous!" His siblings looked at him with hurt in their eyes. "I'm sorry guys. I'm just so worried. I took tessarae this year and-"

"What?! We TOLD you not to!"

"You're just little kids. You don't understand. We would have died without that oil and grain. Anyway, I'm entered in there 15 times."

"You're only 13!"

"I know. I had no other choice. Anyway, I'll go get ready." Nathan hurried off and got ready for the reapings.

Tangerine Dagger

Tangerine walked to the town square, took her prick, and met up with some of her friends. A few minutes later, Macial Feather, the escort, bustled onto the stage. After the speech, she walked over to the reaping bowl. "And our female tribute is…" she looked out at the audience "Tangerine Dagger!" Tangerine gasped, and then screamed "NO! not me, please, not me!" she sobbed as she was dragged onto the stage. She covered her eyes. How could this have happened.

Nathan Starton.

Nathan waited as the girl tribute stood up on stage crying. Macial fished her hand around in the bucket and pulled out a name. "Our male tribute is Nathan Starton!" Nathan was horrified, but he couldn't let himself look weak. He walked up on stage and tried to look as confident as possible. "Our district nine tributes!" Macial shouted happily. Nathan and Tangerine shook hands.


	10. Chapter 10

District ten

Mara Raven

Mara woke up to her beeping alarm clock. She sprung out of bed, threw on a yellow dress, and ran downstairs and out the door. She soon arrived at the factory where her parents worked. "Mother! Father! It's reaping day. My first reaping day. I'm so scared. What if I get picked?" Mara's mother looked at her sadly.

"We just have to hope, Mara. I don't know what will happen. You're trained to fight with a sword, and you know about edible plants. If you do get picked- well, I don't know." Mara's mother hugged her tightly. "You're my brave little girl. You will make me proud, no matter what happens." Mara smiled up at her mother.

"I will try not to be scared."

"That's my little Mara. You can do it. You will be wonderful. Anyway, you're only in the bowl once, so…" she checked her watch "Oh, you have to go! You don't want to be late." Mara hugged her mother one more time and walked off to the square, for the reapings.

Sirius Thunder

Sirius peeked up from under his covers, and a wet nose tickled his face. "Jojo!" He crawled out of his bed and stroked his little cats face. Then he remembered; today was reaping day. "Jojo, do you think I'll get picked?" "Meow" Sirius giggled. He went and put on his best clothes. This was only his second reaping, but he was still scared. Anyway, his name was in the bowl twice this year. Jojo ran over by his door. "Okay Jojo, I'll go feed you." He walked downstairs, fed his cat, and ate an apple himself. It was delicious. Sirius put Jojo back in his room with his food and water, just in case. He wished his parents were home, but they were working at the factory, as usual. Finally he left and walked to the square. After he got his finger prick, he went and sat down with the 13 year olds.

Mara Raven

Mara sat in with the twelve year olds and watched as Coret Treasure, the escort, walked onto the stage. She gave a speech about the rebellion and the Hunger Games, and then walked over to the girls bowl.

"Our girl tribute is…" she nodded at the audience "Mara Raven!" Mara felt completely terrified for a moment, but then remembered what her mother had said; _you're my brave little girl. You will make me proud, no matter what happens_. "I'll try to be brave" she whispered to herself, and walked up on the stage. She stood up there and didn't cry. She was afraid, but she knew she had to be brave. She held her head high, as the girl tribute for district 10.

Sirius Thunder

Sirius watched as Coret Treasure pulled out the girl. Her name was Mara, and she was only 12. Strangely, she looked quite confident and brave up there. She might actually have a chance, he thought. His thoughts were cut short be Corets voice; "Our boy is Sirius Thunder!"she said, smiling. He waited for her to correct herself, but she didn't. He stood up and slowly started walking to the front. "Hurry up sweetie, I don't have forever!" Once he was on the stage, the girl, Mara, smiled at him. He knew he wouldn't win, but he hoped she would. She held out her hand and they shook.

"How are you so confident and brave?" he whispered to her

"Because it doesn't matter if I win. All I have to do try, and I probably won't win, but I have to be brave. It won't help to worry. Do you want to have an alliance?" he nodded, and that was that.

**Okay, now we have two alliances. We're in the final stretch for the reapings, just two more districts. Then we get to the good stuff! Those of you with points, if you want to give someone something in the bloodbath, PLEASE pm me with what and who. Those of you without points, I still need names for stylist, so I would get going if I were you. REMEMBER! You do not have to spend all of your points at the bloodbath. You can use them any time during the games. Tomorrow night is the last call for bloodbath items though, so if you want them to have a good start, do it now. Okay, that's it for now. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

District 11, the reapings

Henrietta (Henry) Imperia

Henry woke up and looked out the window only to see a grey, dreary day. It matched the day itself though, reaping day. Today, 20 children had already been picked to fight in the Hunger games. It was just her district, 11, and 12. She pulled the covers over her head. "I'm only in there 4 times, I'm only in there 4 times…" she whispered to herself. A few minutes later, she got out of bed and put on her reaping dress. She was sad to find that it had a few small fruit stains on it, because last year she had gone to work right after the reaping, but it would have to do. She picked up a long ribbon and tied it like a sash, covering some of the stains, and then she walked into the main room of her home.

"Henry! Today's reaping day, are you scared?" her little brother, Grit, asked. This was his last year of not being in the reapings, and Henry knew that nest year he wouldn't be so enthusiastic.

"You act like it would be fun to be in the Hunger Games. I wouldn't be. If I get chosen, I'll probably die." That silenced him, and he didn't talk about the reapings for the rest of the morning. "Grit, will you go get my brush for me?" Grit left and came back with a brush, which Henry brushed back her frizzy black hair with. When she was ready to go, she grabbed Grit and hugged him. "Okay, now you go help mother and father with the harvest, okay? I'll come when the reapings done." Grit nodded and ran off to the fields to help his family, and Henry left her house and headed to the town square.

Tiger Heartfield

Tiger pulled himself higher into the tree and pulled more apples into his basket. "Maya, grab this basket for me, will you?" His older sister pulled herself next to him in the tree and grabbed his full basket of apples, exchanging it for his empty one. She was so lucky, because now that she was 19, her reaping days were over. 3 more years. Only 3 more years and he would be free from the fear of getting picked. He picked a few more apples and then hopped out of the tree and went to the peacekeeper who was watching their progress. "I've done 5 baskets, and now I need to go to the reapings." The peacekeeper checked him off a list and told him he could go. He waved to his family and headed off to the town square.

"Wait!" he heard his sister call. She went over, told the peacekeeper that she had done 8 baskets, and ran after her brother.

"Why are you coming?" he questioned.

"I don't know, I just feel extra worried this year, somehow. I feel like I need to be there."

The two walked to the square.

Henrietta (Henry) Imperia

Henry got her prick and walked over with the other 15 year olds. After talking to some girls that she worked with sometimes, Tutu Treasure, the totally weird escort for district 11, walked onto the stage. After the usual speech, she walked over to the girls reaping ball and pulled out a slip of paper, no doubt with some unlucky girl's name on it. "Our female tribute, for district 11 is-" She quickly puffed up her green hair "-Henrietta Imperia!" Henry felt sick to her stomach, but she walked up onto the stage, knowing that no one would volunteer for her. She wished her family were there, so that she wouldn't feel so alone. Her eyes filled with tears, but she held them in. No, she would not look weak in front of everyone that she knew.

Tiger Heartfield

Tiger got his prick and listened to the speech. He watched as the girl was picked, and he felt really bad for her. It was obvious that she was trying to appear brave, but she was having trouble controlling herself. "Our male tribute is…" she craned her neck to look at the audience, and smirked "Tiger Heartfield!" He heard Maya gasp, but she couldn't do anything about it. He walked up onto the stage and looked at the girl, Henrietta. She held out her hand and they shook. He was having trouble not crying. Suddenly he couldn't hold it anymore. He started crying. Henry came over to him.

"You can't cry, you won't get any sponsors. They'll think you're weak."

"Why are you trying to help me? You don't want me to win, you want yourself to win."

"What's the use of wishing I can win? I probably won't."

"Maybe you will. I don't know, but I know I won't. I've never held a weapon in my life."

"I know how to use a dagger, and I'm pretty good with survival."

"I hope you win."

**Okay, so bravery's done now. I guess Henry was pretty brave, but I'd say Briar and Mala were the bravest (of the non-volunteers). Okay, so two more tributes left. For the record, the reason district nine was so lame was because I wrote it at three am. That's why it's only four hundred and something words (snore). Okay, I decided that I'll give 5 points each for stylist names. I need 24 stylist names, one for each kid, so get going. My new and improved stuff-to-give-them list is here:**

**Sleeping bag (10)**

**Fleece blanket (8)**

**First aid kit: 3 bandages, 2 painkillers, small bottle of disinfectant (15)**

**5 painkillers (10)**

**Small meal: ham sandwich, orange juice (6)**

**Large meal:[hot] peppered chicken breast, baked potato, hot tea (8)**

**Hot tea/coffee, your choice (4)**

**Hot soup (5)**

**Small water bottle: enough for 1 day (3)**

**Large water bottle, enough for 2-3 days (5)**

**Two knives (10)**

**Dagger (12)**

**Sword (18)**

**Vial of poison (12)**

**Slingshot w/ 3 poison darts (15)**

**That's it for now. You can sponsor these items for the character of your choice to get during the bloodbath, in a little parachute, or both. REMEMBER! You can still get points with stylist names, it's not too late.**


	12. Chapter 12

District 12, the reapings

Nettia Delanda

Nettia opened her eyes and looked out her window. Outside she could see decorations being put up by peacekeepers. Today was it, her last reaping. After today she would be free to live her life free of fear of getting picked for the hunger games. She looked at her little sister lying next to her in the bed. Zia was two and Garden was 7. That meant that after today, she wouldn't even have to go to the reapings for what, five years? She pulled the blanket off herself and doubled it over so that her sisters would stay warm. She ran to the cupboard, but found only a dry piece of bread. She didn't want her sisters to go hungry though, so she would go without breakfast. She closed the cupboard with a groan and put on her reaping day dress. It was pretty tight, since she had gotten it two years ago and she was still growing, but she managed to squeeze it on. She was a very skinny girl, with light purple eyes and brown hair. She brushed her hair behind her ears, kissed Zia and Garden on their cheeks, and wrote a little note saying where she'd gone with the bread on top, ripped in half. Just as she was about to leave, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped, then looked behind her. "Oh, Garden, I thought you were asleep."

"I woke up. I just wanted to say good luck"

"You're so sweet, thanks Garden. Okay, take care of Zia for me today!"

She walked out the door and headed for the square.

Noran Rail

Noran rubbed his eyes as he headed home from the mines. He couldn't wait to get some sleep… but wait. He wouldn't get sleep. Today was reaping day, and he had to go get ready so that he didn't look like a homeless kid when he went. He ran to his cottage and grabbed a bucket of water and filled it at the well. He then grabbed a rag and rubbed the soot and coal off himself. He yawned. This was going to be a long day. After washing up, he ran into his cottage and put on fresh clothes and his good shoes, not his worn work boots. He looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't look great, but at least he was clean. He ran his fingers through his wet hair and sighed. Why couldn't he be handsome and strong like other boys his age? At 15, he should be getter taller and more muscular, but he still looked like he was about eleven. He looked at the little wooden clock hanging on the wall and jumped. It was time to go to the reapings!

Nettia Delanda

Nettia stood in the 18 year olds section as Tasha Bling, the new escort for district 12, walked onto the stage. She smiled like an idiot and gave the whole speech about the rebellion. When she was done, she looked out at the citizens of district 12. "Alright, now for my favorite part! Our female tribute for district 12 is..." she picked a card "Nettia Delanda!" Nettia shrieked.

"No! Not now. This is my last year. I almost made it…"

"Come on up. We need to read our boys name before everyone gets bored!" Nettia slowly walked onto the stage. She wondered who her district partner would be. She hoped it was someone really weak, because one easy death is one less competitor. Suddenly she felt guilty for thinking that, but she knew that it was the truth.

Noran Rail

Noran watched as and 18 year old walked onto the stage. She looked pretty sad, but he though she could make it pretty far. "Everybody! Our boy tribute for district 12 is… Noran Rail!" Noran tensed up. Was there another Noran in district 12. No, it was him. He looked around and saw two peacekeepers running towards him. He stood there, paralyzed with fear, and cried as they dragged him onto the stage. Nettia looked at him sadly and shook her head slightly. She was probably laughing at his weakness inside. The peacekeepers dropped him and he crumpled up on the floor of the stage. Nettia helped him up and shook his hand.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. But he knew that she was not apologizing for him getting chosen; she was apologizing in advance, because she was going to kill him.

**THE REAPINGS ARE DONE! To make things faster so that we can get to the actual games, I'm going to do goodbyes in 2 chapters only: districts 1-6 in one and districts 7-12 in the other. Also, some characters won't have goodbyes, because: 1. They don't have families, 2. They live with someone, but that someone doesn't care about them and won't say goodbye, or 3. They only have little siblings who didn't make it in time to say goodbye or who were taken in by someone else and didn't understand what was happening. **


	13. Chapter 13

**what was happening. **

**Chapter 13; goodbyes part one**

Sylvia Mortenson

Sylvia stood in the most lushly decorated room she'd ever seen. There was a velvet couch and pictures in gold frames lining the wall. After waiting for a few minutes, a peacekeeper came in holding Livvie and jade. "You have 3 minutes to say goodbye." He said. Then he whispered. "I'll take your sister's home with me. My wife would love to have children again." Sylvia thanked him profusely, and then pulled Livvie and Jade into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much. I love you more than anything in the world. Be brave. This nice man is going to let you stay with him when I'm… away. You be good, and do as he tells you. I'll never forget you guys."

"But you're coming back, aren't you?" Jade asked

"I don't know Jade. My chances aren't great, but you guys mean everything to me. If I have even the tiniest chance of getting back, I will try. She hugged them and kissed them one more time.

"Times up." The peacekeeper said. He put Jade on his shoulders and grabbed Livvie's hand "Time to go to your new home girls."

"No! I wanna go with Sylvia! Don't make me leave her! Noooo!" Jade wailed. Soon the girls were gone.

Avalon Hollister & Granite Jinx

Avalon and Granite sat in a beautiful room and talked about the fun they'd have in the arena. After a few minutes of that, Avalon's parents walked in. "Avalon! We're so proud of you! We can't wait to see you win and go to the victor's village!" Avalon smiled.

"Yeah! You'll be in the family of a victor! I bet I can win in the first week!" Granite smiled at her as if she were a little child who he found amusing.

"I'll be the winner" he thought to himself, "She'll be dead in the first week, and _I'll_ be the winner" He smiled at Avalon as happy thoughts ran through his head.

After 3 minutes, Avalon's parents were escorted out of the building and Granites father walked in. "I'm so proud to be the father of a future victor" he grinned and patted Granite roughly on the back "I'll see you in 4 weeks, and then we can move to the victors village! Avalon sneered at Granites father

"I'm sorry, but he's not going to be winning this. I am."

"Times up!" shouted a peacekeeper. Granites father smiled menacingly.

"We'll see about that."

Liberty Fischer

Liberty sat on a comfortable plush couch, silently crying. She couldn't believe that she had been chosen, or, more, Thyme had been chosen but she had to go. Suddenly the door flew open and Daniel, Rosemary, and Thyme ran in.

"Oh Liberty!" Thyme wailed "Why didn't you just let me go. You're more important than I am, we need you." Liberty shook her head.

"You are all very important. I love you more than anything else in the world, I couldn't let them do this to you." Rosemary walked over to Liberty and hugged her tightly.

"You can do this. I know you can." She said

Daniel and Thyme walked over and hugged Liberty too. "I'll take care of them. I'll take tessarae, I'll scrounge for food, I'll work harder than ever." Daniel said quietly. Liberty wanted to tell him not to take tessarae, but she knew that it was the only way.

"I'll try to win, I really will. I just don't know if I can"

"Times up!" the peacekeeper shouted, dragging Liberty's siblings away.

"I love you!" she shouted. Then they were gone.

Briar Greysparrow

Briar tensely waited in on the soft plush couch that she had been provided with. Who would take care of Kale? Their only relative, their aunt Liya, lived in district five, so she wasn't an option… Briar was snapped out of her thoughts when a kind looking women rushed in holing two little children and Kale.

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear. "she said kindly "I'm Kenya Whitefield… These are my children, Janie and Jacob. They're twins. When you got called…" she faltered "I decided I would care for you brother, Kale. I, um, well, I'm well off enough that I can feed another little mouth. He seems very sweet."

"Thank you so much. I can never repay you. If I do… make it you can be my mother, and you know, come live…" she stopped abruptly and her eyes filled with tears.

"It's okay sweetie. Everything will be okay. Your brother will be safe. Living with me, he'll never have to take tessarae or anything either. All you need to worry about is practicing for the games. Get an alliance, you can do it."

"You're the kindest person I've ever met. Thank you so much." She turned to Kale. "Kale, you be good to you new mommy. I have to go away, and I might not come back, but know that I love you. "

"Please don't leave me." He cried "I love you too much. They're nice, but you're my real sister. You can't leave me, you can't!" Mrs. Whitfield hugged him

"It's going to be okay, Kale."

"Times up!" A peacekeeper yelled.

"No!" Kale wailed "Don't take her away! Don't! Don't, you can't! NOOOOOOO!" His voice faded to nothingness as the peacekeeper slammed the door. Briar started crying. She was never going to see her brother again.

Malia Bouquet

Malia stared at the door, tears running down her face. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. She wouldn't be able to see her family again, except for 3 minutes. If she could get her hands on a knife, she might be able to win, but she knew deep inside that she would just run away from the bloodbath like a scared kitten. Suddenly the door flew open and her mother and Mauris ran in. Mauris was crying, but Malia's mother was obviously trying to contain her tears so as not to make Malia even more scared. Mauris ran to Malia and hugged her tight. "You have to win Malia. You have to. I can't live without you!" Mauris quietly said. "Please win, please. It's not fair if you die. It's just not fair." He started crying again and Malia's mother pulled him and Malia into a hug.

"Malia," she said, choking back tears "Please come back. You can use knives, and you know how to survive in the wild. You might have a shot, if you really try."

"Mother, Mauris, I love you. Take care of yourselves. I… I don't know if I'll come back." Her mother squeezed her one more time, and Mauris wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Please come back." He whimpered "Plea-" The peacekeeper guarding her door grabbed her mother and Mauris and dragged them out. Mauris screamed and her mother cried. "Goodbye!" She heard Mauris wail, before the doors were shut and it was quiet. Malia sunk onto the couch in the corner of the room and quietly cried.

Francine Metropolis

Francine cried into the chair that was in the small but fancy room she was waiting in. How could it be her? She was the mayor's daughter. She hadn't taken tessarae, and she had only been in the bowl 3 times. How was this possible? The door opened and her mother, father, and her sister Jeanie ran in. her mother was crying and her father and sisters eyes were red and puffy. They ran to her and pulled her into a hug. Her father looked down at her. "Look Francine. You can win. You have to get in an alliance, maybe with some brave but non-career kids. Let them do the dirty work, and then when you get to the end, kill them all. It's the only way" Francine knew that, though her father believed that she could win, she probably wouldn't make it past the bloodbath.

"Francine, just try. If you don't make it… well, you will have been brave. I guess that that will have to do. But you can win." Her mother said through tears. Jeanie looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Awe you coming back sissy? Or wiw you die?"

"Don't talk like that, Jeanie." Her mother said. Then some peacekeepers came and pushed her family out the door. "I love you!" she heard them shout before the big wooden doors were closed and she was alone.

Tsunami Twine

Tsunami's family rushed silently into the waiting room. His father grabbed him and looked into his eyes. "Tsunami's were giant storms. They destroyed everything in their paths, and left no one alone. Even the bravest and strongest of men were swept into their unknown darkness. We named you Tsunami because we worried that this day would someday come. Now you must be the Tsunami that you never have been before now. You can't be a scared little weakling; you have to be a giant storm, killing everything in your path. You can't let down; you have to be brave." His voice softened "You can do it, I know you can. Just be a Tsunami." Tsunami stared up at his father.

"I can't though. I've never been a Tsunami, and you know it. I'm just a scared little boy. I can't win, I can't be a victor. I can't kill others, I just can't. It's wrong." His mother kissed him, and then his family was dragged away. The door shut loudly. "No" He whimpered "I'm sorry dad, I just can't." he hung his head and though of what was to come.


	14. Chapter 14

Christopher Blade

Christopher waited in silence, wondering if anyone would actually came to Sat goodbye or if he would just be one of those kids who has no one who cares about him and no one to say goodbye. He was surprised when the door opened and a small boy, maybe 8 or 9, walked into the room. "You don't know me. My name is Grave; I was at the orphanage with you, even in the same dormitory. I thought that, you know, you need someone to say bye to. We... were all voting for you over at the orphanage. We care about you. So I came to be your family that's saying goodbye right now."

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me. I thought... I thought no one would care when I died."

"We care, we all care. We hope you win"

"Times up!" The peacekeeper yelled. Christopher watches as Gravel was dragged from the room. He smiled. Someone cared.

Olive Glashard

Olive Sat on the small velvet couch in her waiting room. She looked at the room and realized that it was bigger and fancier than hee HOUSE. And it was just a waiting room. The capital was horrible, and she hated everyone who lived there. She was jerked from her thoughts when the door opened and Esme ran in, holding Omega in its cage. "Olive! How did this happen? How did you get chosen? I can't believe it." She started crying.

"Its okay Esme, everything's fine. I actually have a pretty good shot in the games. I'm agile,and I'm good with swords and knives. I can do it, I think."

"Can you really? Will you come home to me?"

"I... I'll try. After our time is up,go to my friend Lissies house. Tell her that I need her to take care of you while I'm gone... or even if I don't come back. Can you do that?"

"Yes, I can. I'm so scared though. I want you to live. I want you to come home."

"I'll try, I PROMISE that I'll try. Just know that I'll always love you."

"I have a token for you. Here... it's not much but it's from me..." Esme handed Olive a beautiful polished stone. It was shiny and perfectly smooth.

"Oh, thank you Esme! I love it. Its a perfect token. Our time is up now. Take Omega and go to Lissies house, okay? I love you so much." She kissed Esme an her cheek and hugged her one more time before her peacekeeper guard dragged her sister away.

Nathan Starton

Nathan stared at the door of his fancily decorated waiting room. He sighed with relief when the door flew open, and ran to his family. His little brothers piled on top of him and hugged him.

"Nathan, are you going to come home?" One of them questioned "or will you die?" Another asked.

"Nathan, listen to me" his mother said quietly "I know you hate killing things, so do I, and so does your father and your brothers, but you have to kill the other lids. Its the only way to get home."

"I know mother. Look, I don't want to have to say this but I'm probably not going to win. I'll be against the careers, and all the other kids. Honestly, I don't even have a chance."

"Nathan, don't talk like that. I can't stand it. We love you. You have to come home, you have to,"

"TIMES UP!" His guard shouted.

"We love you!" His family shouted as they were dragged from the room. The door closed and it was silent.

Mara Raven

Mara silently counted the tiles on the floor of her waiting room. 1, 2, 3, 4... She jumped as the door was flung open and her mother and father ran in. "Oh Mara! I'm so sorry! I didn't expect this to happen at all" her mother said softly. "You were wonderful dear. You were so brave. You were my brave little girl... you ARE my brave little girl." Maras mother reached into her poet and pulled out a small, intricately carved wooden cat. "My father gave this to me when I was a little girl. I always loved it very much. I thought... I thought it could be your token." She handed Mara the little cat.

"Thank you mother, it's perfect. I will think of you when I look at it; I will be your brave little girl. I love you both so much..." She hugged her parents.

"We love you too, so much. You can do it. You have to..." her mother started crying and then a guard came and pulled her parents away from her." We love you!" Her father yelled. Then they were gone.

Sirius Thunder

Sirius's father walked in holding Jojo.

"Jojo! Oh, Jojo, I love you. Take care of mother and father fir me, okay?" He whispered in his cats ear.

"Sirius, you can do it." His father said "You can win the games. You Chandler a dagger, and you're good with rope... I know you can win."

"I'm sorry dad, but think about it. There will be careers, and all the kids will do anything to win. I can't win, but I think Mara can. Vote for her dad, please. Were going to be in an alliance"

"No Sirius. You will win, you have to win." He broke down in tears."I couldn't live with it If..."

TIMES UP! Sirius hugged his father and Jojo and watched as the peacekeeper pushed his father and his cat out the door. The door slammed and he was horribly, utterly alone.

Henrietta (Henry) Imperia

Henrietta sniffles and sat down on the couch that the capital had provided for her. She watched the door intently and ran to It when it opened. "Henry!" Grit yelled "why, why did you get picked. Its not fair, it's not right!" He started shaking.

"Grit, calm down. You'll still have mother and father. They'll take care of you."

"They weren't even allowed to say goodbye, because they had to work, but they gave me this not to give you..." Henry looked at the small square of paper. It read:

Henry. We are sorry that we can't say goodbye. We have to work, but our hearts are with you. Mke an alliance, show off and maybe try to get with the careers, if you can. Hide by day, kill by night. That is the best way to work. Please try to win. We love you so much. Mother and Father

stared at the note and then tucked it in her pocket. It would be her token. She hugged Grit again. "Okay Grit, go help mother and father now. Be food, ALWAYS be good. Goodbye!" Grit was pushed out the door and Henry was alone.

Tiger Heartfield

Tiger waited for Maya to come say goodbye. He knew that his parents probably wouldn't make it, but Maya definately would. Suddenly the door opened and there Maya was. "Tiger, I can't believe this. Not you. Oh, how can this be true?"

"It's okay Maya. At least it wasn't one of the little kids... they never stand a chance. I'm good at escaping, I guess. I might be able to make it for a while."

"I don't want you to make it for a while. I want you to live."

"You know how hard that will be? I'll try, I promise that I'll try, but, well, I guess I just doubt myself." Maya hugged him.

"Whatever happens, know that I love you. My little brother." Maya began to cry.

TIME TO LEAVE! Maya was dragged away.

Nettia Delanda

Nettia watched Garden run into her little waiting room holding Zia. "Nettia,I can't believe that you got chosen." She wailed. "Please win, please come back. Don't die Nettia."

"I can't control whether I live or die in the hunger games. Take care of little Zia. She's so small... she won't remember."

"But you'll win, you'll come back, won't you?"

"I don't know. I just can't answer that question right now. I'll try, That's the best that I can do."

"But you were so close... so close to being free..."

TIMES UP! Garden and Zia were dragged out of the room.

Okay, goodbyes are done! This is My plan... one chapter with stylists, I'm only doing some of the kids, maybe I will do one chapter on the parade, again six kids, some the same as before some different. Then I'll do one chapter on training, two on showing off skills for the homemakers, one on scores, and one one going to the arena. Then we're off!


	15. Chapter 15

Sylvia Mortenson

Sylvia felt cramped and tired after the long train ride to the capital. She had smiled and waved out the window, but she felt far from happy. After all she had probably just seen her family for the last time ever. She was escorted into the training center, given a key to her new room, and led to the room where her stylists where waiting. She had two stylists; Celeste Yadler and Poppy Sayter. She immediately found that she liked Celeste, who seemed compassionate and caring with her blue braid and tan skin, but Poppy was just you typical over excited, cheerful, and oblivious capital stylist with her orange skin, red hair, and yellow eyes.

"My name Is Celeste, I'm your main stylist. We need to get you ready for the parade!" First, they carefully plucked every hair from her body except for her actual hair. Then, they dipped her in a hot wax that smelled like Poppy's. By then, she was highly uncomfortable.

"Ow!Ow, the wax is hot. Ow!"

"Don't worry. It will all be worth it when you see your dress. Its beautiful... I designed it myself!" Poppy said excitedly. Sylvia watched as Celeste carefully painted silver and pink swirls on each of her newly manicured and pedicured nails. When she was done they looked gorgeous. Finally Poppy brought out her dress. Sylvia gasped when she saw it, it was so beautiful. It was a long silver dress that hung to the ground. It had pink swirls on it that were made of what looked like flower petals, and at the neck there was a flower with petals that seemed to be continuously falling. Celeste slipped it over Sylvias head; it fit like a glove and perfectly matched her nails. Then, she was given flats that had the same falling petal effect. She was led to a mirror... she looked stunning.

"Perfect! Time for hair!" Poppy said gleefully. The next 4 hours were spent carefully braiding petals into hundreds of small braids on Sylvias head and then pinning them up on her head so that they looked like a crown of metals and hair, with one flower on top that the petals were falling from. Sylvia was absolutely gorgeous when she was finished.

Nobel Hirston

Nobel was handed his key and silently walked into the training center and was taken to his stylist, Destiny Dreamer. She seemed very cheerful, but was the oblivious type who just thought the games were fun. She had him shower and then sprayed him with rose perfume. Then, she brought out his suit, which he supposed was meant to resemble a memory board or something of the sort. It was a shiny grey with little chips and wires made of gold and ruby and diamond on it. Once he was dressed in it, She sprayed his hair with something that made it look like his outfit. He was finished off with gold shoes. He really looked like something from an electronic factory, that was for sure.

Logan Kingsfield

Logan woke up dazed and found himself in a studio with a strange looking woman above him. Apparently, her name was Utah Quate, and she was his stylist. She had light pink skin and green hair and seemed very smart but firm. She had put some antibiotics on his arm, but she said that it wouldn't be healed by the time the games started. He felt a numbing pain in his arm and turned to look at it. "Don't move!" Utah shrieked "do you want me to mess up on you paint? He realized then that she had begun to paint his arms and legs with a metallic skin paint that looked like beautiful fish scales. He thought of his district partner, Briar. She would probably get a bunch of sponsors, because she was really pretty and brave. Unlike him. Utah slipped shimmering tunic over his head and then gave him caprice covered in the same shimmering scales. When he looked in the mirror, he really did look like a beautiful fish, arm and all.

Aqua Tranquile

Aqua smiled at her stylist, whom she really liked. Her name was Serena Elter, and she looked pretty normal but LOVED TGE GANES. Just like Aqua. Serena had given her a long dress woven to look like it was made of shining tree bark and dew covered leaves. She also had nails done to look like different types of leaves and a two braids woven around her head with leaves and bark. She looked so woodsy yet so beautiful... It was hard to explain. But Aqua loved it, and she loved Serena. They had already decided the fun they'd have once Aqua was victor. The only bad thin was that Aqua would have to be seen with her weakling district partner, Christopher. She had decided he would be her first kill. She couldn't wait for the games!

Olive Glashard

Olive stared in awe at her parade dress. Since 8 was textiles, her stylist, Kitty Katrine, had been free to do whatever she wanted, so she had created a gorgeous dress woven of gold and silver threads. With diamonds everywhere and a sparkling hairpiece made of pure gold. Her hair just hung down and it looked beautiful... SHE looked beautiful. But she didn't like it, in fact, she hated it,but she wouldn't tell anyone that. She had to be charming and perfect if she wanted sponsors. She sighed and then smiled. She DID look pretty...

Mara Raven

Mara watched as Blue Sadder, her stylist, carefully painted her nails to look like silky fur. When she was finished, they really did look lovely. Blue looked at Mara sadly as she slipped a brown silk dress over her head.

"Go look in the mirror and tell me What you think." Mara looked In the mirror and smiled at the sight of what looked like rippling fur all over her.

"It's beautiful!" She said. Blue smiled and outgrown pantyhose on Mara to finish the effect. Then, she did Maras brown hair up in two frizzy pigtails and gave her a silver headband and brown flats. She looked perfect, so innocent, yet so strong.

Okay, that's all for stylists now. Time for the parade, which will be pretty short. This is honestly the last call for bloodbath stuff. So far I have 4 orders..


	16. Chapter 16

The Parade

Sylvia Mortenson and Todd Nightshade

Sylvia hugged Celeste one more time before the parade started. "Remember Sylvia- smile and wave and act happy in the parade, and you'll be first to talk to the capital on stage so MAKE THEM LOVE YOU! Be funny or just try to be as beautiful to the audience as you are to me." Sylvia nodded at Celeste and then walked into her carriage, where Todd was already waiting. Sylvia felt really bad for Todd. He seemed so weak, even though he was district one. She had to be as menacing and brave as possible, and she would make up a story for the careers about how she had been planning to volunteer but got really "lucky". Yes, it was a lie, but she needed strong partners like the carers, and she knew it. She looked at her beautiful dress again and then stood up in her carriage looking like a beautiful falling flower. She looked at Todd, and he gave her a scared smile. She wanted to be nice, but she couldn't hang around weaklings, because the careers suspect her then. She turned away from Todd and she could see the hurt in his eyes. Suddenly, the carriage started and they were out in front of all the capital citizens grinning and cheering. Syvia smiled sweetly and waved and the audience roared. They liked Her! No, they LOVED her! She sneaked a glance at Todd and realized that everyone was cheering for her, not him. Good. One more dead kid, she thought.

Todd wanted to cry. Not only was Sylvia ignoring him, but everyone loved her and hated him. He knew what she was doing... she was trying to get sponsors and then go in with the careers... they'd probably even like her. It wasn't fair... it just wasn't fair.

Granite Jinx and Avalon Hollister

Granite and Avalon stood in their carriage and watched the district one kids go out. "Hey, Avalon, look at that girl. I think she might be a career. She's really pretty, and if her score is reasonable, she'd be a good person to have an alliance with." Avalon looked at Sylvia.

"Yeah, she's gorgeous. Falling petals, that was creative." Avalon looked down at her long flowing dress made to look like quartz, and over at Granites marching suit. "We should have an alliance with her..." the carriage began to move, and suddenly they were out. They both smiled and waved at the audience, and Granite put his arm around Avalons shoulder. The capitalites cheered and screamed. They smiled at each other... they were liked.

Liberty Fischer and Nobel Hirston

Liberty looked at the first two districts making there way around the capital. It seemed that they were all popular except The boy from one... his partner was getting all the cheers. Liberty grabbed Nobels hand and looked into his eyes. "Remember; smile and wave at them. Act like thus is fun. Its the only way to get sponsors." Nobel nodded and watched as their carriage was pulled out into the open. Liberty smiled at the audience and blew some kisses. Then she held Nobels hand and reached to the sky. The audience LOVED it. They screamed and hollered and blew kisses back. Nobel then smiled and waved back. They had done it... people liked them, and so they would have sponsors.

Briar Greysparrow and Logan Kingston

Briar smiled at Logan, her eyes shining. She ran her hand over her shimmering scales and then looked at him. "We can do it, You know. We can make them love us. We have to have our personalities though. I'll be the sweet, brave little girl. You be the strong fearless boy. Even if it's not who we really are, it will work. When you're up there, alone... try to make yourself seem worth sponsoring. I will try to make them love me but..." she stopped and looked away" it's starting." Logan didn't know what to do. He knew that he wouldn't win, so why should he try to come off as someone who could... the carriage started and Briar smiled out. She held up her hands and smiled... this was it... She spread out her arms and turned in a circle and her dress simmered brightly. He realized what she was doing... she was trying to be innocent, sweet, and young. That's what she was, he thought. The crowd cheered for Briar and threw flowers at her, but he still didn't know what angle to take. He looked at Briar for help but she was busy making people love her. He looked put at the audience and shook his head, then Sat down. Briar continued to smile, and people continued to cheer, but she leaned down to him for a split second and said "don't just throw your life away." He looked at her and shook his head

"I'm not throwing it away... they are."

Malia Bouquet/Scar Hollida

Malia was starting to hate Scar. He was so arrogant, and he acted like she should be honored to stand near him, yet he still kept trying to get her to kiss or hug or date him. It didn't matter, it was all stupid. Anyway, only one person could win the hunger games, and she was determined to see Mauris and her mother again. Mauris. She wondered what he was doing. She guessed he was probably watching the parade. It might be the last time he ever saw his sister alive, after all, of course, he would have to watch the games at school... Scar looked at her and smiled, and for a moment, she actually felt like he might treat her like a human, but then he turned away again, muttering something about hopeless cases. Malia felt the carriage start to move and she looked out at the audience. She had to be different. She couldn't just smile and wave, she had to do something special. She looked at her feet and saw that the bottom of the carriage was covered in flowers. Flowers! She would throw flowers at the audience! She smiled and grabbed a handful of the flowers and began throwing them at the audience. They cheered and grabbed for the flowers that had been touched by a tribute. She looked at Scar and saw that he was taking a bad boy angle and just grinning slightly and winking. She laughed and felt happy. That was an unexpected feeling after the pain and sadness of the last few hours. Scar saw her laughing and smiled, reaching out her hand. She took it and they raised their hands up together. At that moment, she realized that what she thought was resentment towards Scar was actually love. The audience must have noticed her sudden love, because they started cheering and chanting "district five! District five!" Malia looked at Scar and whispered "I'm sorry".

Okay, I'll do the other 7 district in the next chapter. We have a romance! I have to admit, I totally didn't plan that, it just suddenly seemed right. So, we can all let out that sigh; we got that love we needed. But in a very unexpected pair...


	17. Chapter 17

Francine Metropolis/ Tsunami Twine

Francine wiped her eyes. She had cried the whole way there on the train and had still been at it with her stylists for a few minutes. So far, she wasn't very popular with capitalites... and that probably wouldn't change. Her partner, Tnunami, wasn't helping her sadness and fear at all, either. He was just a shrimpy little 12 year old, and yet he was acting all brave. She hated him so, so much. Tsunami tapped her on the shoulder. "Smile and wave and act happy. It will make them like you." He said quietly. She slapped him and he winced.

"Shut UP! They'll like me even if I'm not smiling. I'm pretty and rich. Unlike YOU!" She couldn't believe she had asked him into an alliance earlier. She must have been out of her mind! She had told him that, too, and he just gave her a sad look and nodded. Suddenly, she realized how cruel she was being. It made her feel sick to her stomach. She had just slapped a little boy who would be dead within three weeks, yet she knew that this was actually GOOD in a way. She couldn't think about the people she was killing in the games... the carriage began to move and she and Tsunami were pulled out into the capital. She pushed her hair onto her back and glared at the capitalists. Meanwhile, Tsunamiwas smiling and winking at the citizens. They were cheering and clapping and screaming. This was it, after all. This was life... or death.

Aqua Tranqile/Christopher Blade

Aqua looked at the boy tribute, Christopher. "Don't do anything stupid, loser. If you do ANYTHING to make me look bad, you will have a very, very painful death in the arena. Of course it will be painful anyway." He looked at her and spoke.

"I know you hate me, okay? I know I'm going to die. But while I'm alive, I want to forget about those things. I want to pretend that everything will be okay." Aqua sneered at him.

"Oh, I won't let you forget. You need to remember deeply. Because it will just make your pain worse, and pain is what I want you to have." Chris looked at her again and then shook his head and looked into her eyes.

"Hate and cruelty will only make you more susceptible to death." Then he turned away and the carriage started to move. Aqua put on her cute-innocent-little-girl face and waved at the crowd. Chris put up His chin and gave them a brave smile. As they headed through the streets of the capital, Christopher remembered that these were the people who would laugh when he died.

Olive Glashard/Flame Streaker

Olive put her arm around Flame. On the train ride, they had told each other their stories and had become fast friends. When she learned that lame had no family at all, she became even more determined to go back to Esme. Her sister WAS NOT going to end up an orphan. Olive looked at her dress and knew how much Esme would love yo wear something so fancy. Poor Esme. Her little sister whom she loved so much was alone and might not see her sister again. NO! She would win, she would see her sister again. The carriage started rolling out into the capital. Olive smiled at Flame and he smiled back. Then, they started smiling and waving and blowing kisses at the audience. They were greeted with screams and cheers if approval. They had done it: They were liked.

Tangerines Dagger/Nathan Starton

Tangerines held her eyes shut, hoping that she would wake up from this nightmare. Slowly she opened her eyes, and found that indeed, it was not a nightmare. It was reality, and nothing could change that. She turned and looked at her district partner, Nathan, and higher. He seemed nice enough, but he was really distant and quiet. She thought he would probably make it to around the third day, if that. She knew that she wouldn't win, but she still found herself hoping. Suddenly, their carriage started into action and they were out in front of all Panel. Tangerine didn't know what to do, so she just giggled and grinned, though she probably looked like an idiot. Nathan smiled and waved, too. The capitalists screamed and cheered and chanted, but after seeing that it happened every time,she wasn't sure what that meant.

Mara Raven/Sirius Thunder

Mara and Sirius Sat on the seat of their carriage talking about their pasts. Sirius's cousin had been reaped 6 years ago... he hadn't made it back. Mara had shown Sirius the cat, and he had smiled and said it looked like Jojo, his real cat. Mara wondered how he afforded to feed a cat, but she didn't mention it. Finally, she said" I just can't get it out of my head that in 2 weeks I could be dead. It doesn't seem fair to kill us so young..."

"Mara, remember, we have to be brave. If... or when we die, we need to remember that we died bravely... up in heaven, or wherever we'll go. If we fear death, we will never be happy again. I feel like I have a friend for the first time eve, and even though we'll probably both die... I'm happy." Mara looked at him and nodded.

"You... you're right. You're far braver than I thought you were, and its true. If we only have two weeks, why waste them fearing the inevitable?" Suddenly, she turned and hugged him. "Thank you" the carriage started moving and they were out in the open, behind the other carriages. They both felt happy, truly happy, even though their life's would soon be gone, because they were brave, AND, they were wise.

Henry Imperia/Tiger Heartfield

Henry watched district ten go out in their carriage. Poor things, the girl was twelve and the boy... fourteen, maybe? Then she looked at her partner, Tiger. He sure looked down in the dumps. His head was buried in his hands and he was obviously crying. She certainly wanted to cry, but she knew how important sponsors were, and kids who cry don't get sponsors. She tapped Tiger on the shoulder and he looked up at her. "Dry your eyes and put your chin up. You can't look like you were crying."

"I'm not ashamed to be sad, you know."

"I'm sad too, but making the capitalists hate you won't help... it'll just get you killed."

"Why are you acting so SMART! I can't stand it! I am my own person, I can act how I want, now get out if my sight!"

"Alright, suit yourself, and let yourself get killed and die in pain." She said, and turned away. The carriage began to go out and Henry smiled and waved laughed, but Tiger made no move to stop crying. As the crowd cheered for Henry, she realized that he was weak, and weakness meant death... she was going to kill him.

Nettia Delanda/ Noran Rail

Nettia looked at her gorgeous dress. She had been worried, because the last cool dress for her district had been long before she was born. Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire. And the second to last girl standing. Until that other girl, Shimmer, won. Anyway, her dress was pitch black and flowing, and ran down to the ground, but when she held up her arms, little visions of Canadiens flew up into the air and disappeared. Her partner, Nolan, had a similar design except he had a black suit. She hadn't really talked with him... He seemed like a loner, probably a bloodbath kid. The carriage rolled out into the open and she smiled and waved, Nolan did the same. The audience cheered extra loudly as the last carriage rolled past. The last carriage; one step closer to the games.

Okay, parade is done! Now for interviews, I'm only doing 8, all in one chapter. So most of the kids's aren't written, just the 8 I choose. Then training, a few kids, just one chapters worth. Then scores, all the kids with a SHORT summary of what they showed. Then, preparing for the arena and boarding the hovercraft and THE GAMES BEGIN!


	18. Chapter 18

Interviews

Avalon Hollister

Avalon walked onto the huge stage smiling and shining.

"Now everyone, our female district two tribute... Avalon Hollister!" Shouted Cuoren Swiss, the interviewer. "So! You were one of our volunteers! I assume you're a career?"

"Yes, of course! I've been training since I was five years old!"

"So You were chosen by the academy?"

"Yep, the best girl!"

"What are your best skills!"

"Oh, I have tons. I'm great with swords and knives, I can make practically anything with rope, I know loads of survival skills, and Im FAST!"

"Well, you seem ready to win!"

"Oh Yes, I will win!"

"A lot if people get the idea that you and you partner, Granite are... together. Is this true?"

"Well, kind of. Were certainly friends. I've known him since I was just a little kid!"

"And yet you're willing to kill him?"

"Well, you know, this IS the hunger GANES. Someone will probably get him before the time comes fir me to... but for now we have an alliance"

"Alright, well, you seem like a good bet. Everyone, AVALON HOLLISTER!"

Briar Greysparrow

Briar walked onto the stage and sat down next to Cuoren. "Everyone, district fours Briar Greysparrow! So, Briar, you've already come out as a very brave little girl. How do you stay so calm?"

"I... well, worrying won't help me win, will it?"

"No, it won't. Very wise if you. So, you have a little brother, Kale?"

"Yes, Kale. He's safe, though. My wonderful little brother. He's the other reason I stay brave."

"Well, it seems that some of your fellow tributes need Kales to keep them strong, too. Have you had any training?"

"Actually, I've had quite a but, though not as much as the careers. Some of the older boys in my district teach us. I'm good with a dagger and knives, and I'm fast and have wilderness skills. Its enough to get me through"

"Well, you seem pretty well off. So you're... 14?"

"No, actually I'm only 13."

"Ah. Are you scared to go into the games?"

"I'm afraid, but I'm not scared. There's a difference. People who are afraid can make it."

"Well, you might have a chance at thus, Briar! Everyone, district 4 and BRIAR GREYSPARROW!

Scar Hollida

Scar sauntered onto the stage and plopped down on the couch. "Alright, now, our district five boy... Scar Hollida! So Scar, you were a volunteer, which is rare for district five. Why?"

"I've been practicing since I was a little kid. I government, and I'm nit going to waste it. Anyways when I win, I'll live in victors village, which will be great. I know I can win this."

"Oh, a confident one! So, at the parade we saw you and Malia holing hands... anything going there? "

"No, we're just... friends."

"Ah, of course. So, you've trained in secret?"

"No, everyone knows I'm training. Its what I'm known for, you know? Its my passion."

"So, if you win will you continue training?"

"Of course I will!"

"Well, are you excited for the games?"

"Absolutely! I can't wait!"

"Everybody, SCAR HOLLIDA!

Olive Glashard

Olive walked onto the stage and sat down. "Alright, our district 8 girl... Olive Glashard! So Olive, you touched a lot of people with your plea to help your sister. You are being dubbed themselves girl. So, how do you feel about that?"

"I think it's wonderful that people do care about others. My sister, Esme will be taken care of, I know it."

"You seem to live your sister a lit. Will you kill to see her again?"

"Yes, I will kill. I have to kill. And I will see Esme again."

"So You are very determined to win?"

"Very. More than anything."

"What skills do you have?"

"I'm amazingly agile, I run like a cheetah, I can use slingshot very well, but bows and arrows work too. I also can hide... Very well."

"Well! You seem like you could go far, and you're a potential winner! Everyone, OLUVE GLASHARD, the selfless girl!

Mara Raven

Mara skipped onto the stage and sat down. "Everybody, district 10, Mara Raven! So, you're the 'brave little girl'. Is that expected?"

"Well, yes and no. I try to be as brave as possible, no matter how afraid I am, but I'm surprised that Panem thinks that I'm brave."

"Oh, but you are. We hear you have a token. What is it?"

"It's a wooden cat" she pulled it from a small pocket in her dress "it was my mother's. It reminds me who I am... I am Mara Raven."

"That's very touching. So, have you ever trained?"

"A bit, but not much. I didn't expect... anyway, I can use spears pretty well, and in really good with roped... I can make nooses in the blink if an eye. Also, I'm a good climber, and I hide well."

"Well, all those things are in your favor. MARA RAVEN! The brave little girl!"

Norman Rail

Noran walked hesitantly onto the stage and sat down. "Everybody, Noran Rail, district 12! So Noran, you seemed pretty scared at the reapings. Was getting chosen unexpected?"

"Um, well, of course. W-w-we don't know if we'll get ch-ch-chosen."

"Do you have training?"

"N-no. Not really. I...I have to w-w-work. I don't have t-t-time to practice."

"Do you have helpful skills?"

"I... I can use hammers... and get coal."

"Well, the odds don't seem to be in your favor."

"N-n-no. I'm going to die."

"Well everyone, Noran Rail!"

Okay, I got some good character development there. Especialy with Noran. Thought a stutter would be cool. Anyway, no more bloodbath stuff, times up. Thanks to those of you who have gotten some. Were getting closer... training time (I'll have dialogue and alliances


	19. Chapter 19

Training

Sylvia Mortenson

Sylvia had never slept that we'll in her life. Now the day had come to begin training. She headed over to the sword station but was stopped by the district two girl, one of the careers. "Hi! I'm Avalon. That's Granite. Were getting up our career alliance and so will you join?" Sylvia couldn't believe it! They'd bought her story! She was going to be with the careers.

"Oh! Yeah, great!"

"Your partner, is he a career?"

"Are you kidding me? No way."

"Okay, were getting the other career kids."

"Like, that Scar guy and Aqua Tranqile?"

"Yeah, come on!" They headed off to recruit Scar Hollida and Aqua Tranqile.

"Perfect!" Avalon smiled "five careers! Well be great. Okay guys. Me and Granite and Sylvia were heading to swords anyway so let's all go there!" They began slashing at dummies with their swords.

Liberty Fischer

Liberty and Nobel were busy throwing knives at dummies when a little boy walked over to them. "Hi, I'm Sirius. I thought maybe you guys would want to make an alliance... you seem nice." Liberty smiled.

"Okay, great. We can have a threesome. Were both pretty good with knives and survival. What are you skills?"

"I run really fast, and I can use a slingshot if I find one."

"Okay, those will be good, especially running. Want to work on knives for now?" She threw a knife at a dummy and cleanly decapitated it. Sirius smiled and grabbed a knife.

Malia Bouquet

Malia was going strong at the spear throwing station when she heard a voice behind her. The little boy from district 6, Tsunami was looking at her. He repeated himself "will you have an alliance? Francine want to be alone so I thought you looked nice..." she sized him up. He was short and scrawny. Nit very helpful, but an ally was an ally. Maybe he'd get killed while she ran.

"Okay, sure, but just us two, okay?" He smiled at her and grabbed a spear. He threw it it a dummy and hit... the center if the heart. He threw two more and the same thing happened. Maybe this kid would be helpful after all.

Logan Kingsfield

Logan watched sadly as other kids formed alliances and started to train. His arm hurt so badly, he knew that he was useless. He looked around at the kids that weren't yet in alliances;

Todd Nightshade, Francine Metropolis, Christopher Blade... mostly kids who chose to be alone. A few kids were just starting to get allies. Not him though, no one wanted him. He put his head in his hands.

Briar Greysparrow

As soon as Briar started working on edible plants, two girls walked over to her. "Hello. I'm Olive, this is Mara. Were making a small alliance, and we'd like you to be in it. You know, the selfless girl and the brave girls?" She smiled at her.

"Of course! I really need an alliance so, this is wonderful. We`ll be impossible to beat!"

"Should We do edible plants, then knives?"

"Great!"

Okay, so, alliance and loner board

Sylvia, Granite, Avalon, Scar, Aqua (careers)

Liberty, Nobel, Sirius

Malia, Tsunami

Briar, Mara, Olive

Henry and Nathan

Single

Francine

Christopher

Logan

Todd

Nettia

Noran

Tiger

Flame

Tangerine

Okay, this was short and the next will be too, just scores and short summaries. Then... THE GAMES! Were so close


	20. Chapter 20

Training scores

Sylvia Mortenson

Sylvia had gone in and done an incredible sword demonstration including flips and swings and had astounded her judges. She received a 10. Back at the center: "10!" Sylvia shrieked with delight. She had done it! Shed gotten a career worthy score and she had made herself look good.

Todd Nightshade

Todd had attempted to throw spears at dummies but didn't hit his target once. He received a 5. Back at the center: "5" Todd started crying. He didn't think he'd done that badly, he'd gotten close... but no.

Avalon Hollister

Avalon had put a dummy in duel mode and showed her sheer strength by cutting her opponent sword and slicing him in half. She received an 11. Back at the center: "11!" Avalon gasped. "I got an 11! Even better than Sylvia! I'm totally going to win this thing."

Granite Jinx

Granite Jinx had fought with a sword against five different dummies and he managed to "kill" them all within a minute. He also got 11.

Liberty Fischer

Liberty had thrown knives at dummies and had hit the heart every time. She received a 10.

Nobel Hirston

Nobel used knives as mini swords and stabbed dummies in the faces, only missing once. He received an 8.

Briar Greysparrow

Briar used a dagger and the obstacle course and ran as fast through it as she could while sometimes jumping own and stabbing a dummy. She recieved a 9.

Logan Kingsfield

Logan didn't know what to do so he built a fire (stupidly). He received a 2.

Malia Bouquet

Malia used a slingshot to shoot dummies. She got the heart approximately 1/2 of the time and received a 6

Scar Hollida

Scar used a sword to ward odd ten dummies and sliced off all their heads in 30 seconds. He received an 11.

Francine Metropolis

Francine attempted to do the obstacle course but fell off. She received a 3.

Tsunami threw spears and hit the heart every time. He received a 9.

Aqua Tranqile

Aqua threw spears and managed to severe the vocal chords of ten dummies in 45 seconds. She received a 10.

Christopher Blade

Christopher stabbed dummies with a dagger. Unclean and slow. He received a 4.

Olive Glashard

Olive ran the obstacle course perfectly and landed on her feet. She received a 9.

Flame Streaker

Flame used a slingshot to sever limbs of dummies with glass shards. He received a 7.

Tangerine Dagger

Tangerines used-obviously, a dagger. She threw it at the necks of dummies and received a 6.

Nathan Starton

Nathaniel a sword to fend off dummies and eliminated 4 of 5 in two minutes. He got a 6

Mara Raven

Mara threw knives and hit the hearts of 9 out of 10 dummies. She received an 8.

Sirius Thunder

Sirius ran the on-the-ceiling obstacle course and swung himself to the finish in 4 minutes. He received a 7.

Henry Imperial

Henry had used a bow and arrow to eliminate 8 moving dummies while running. She received a 9.

Tiger Heartfield

Tiger used a sword to decapitate dummies. He received a 7.

Nettia Delanda

Nettia threw spears and pinned down and killed 8 dummies. She received a 9.

Signatures knives but missed completely 3 of 5 times. He received a 3.

Okay. Next chapter is on the hovercraft and THE BLOODBATH! btw this chapter was the homemakers notes. Okay, what we've all waited for has come...


	21. Chapter 21

All the tributes waited silently as trackers were injected into them. Then, they boarded the hovercraft and were taken to there underground room and tubes. They stood in the tubes as they went up and they were in open air. "20, 19, 18..."

Liberty Fischer

Liberty looked at Nobel and Sirius and nodded her head towards the forest. They both nodded. "3, 2, 1!" The tributes raced towards the cornucopia Liberty grabbed a small backpack and raced off after Sirius and Nobel into the forest. They ran and ran and until they were miles away from the cornucopia. Then, Liberty opened the pack. In it were two knives and a large water bottle, enough for maybe 3 days. She heard the sound of bells and looked up to see 2 packages floating down. She gasped as she saw that one bore her name, and the other, for her and Nobel to share. She opened hers and found a sleeping bag which she put in her pack. Then, she and Nobel opened theirs together; it was a large meal, consisting of a small peppered turkey, a baked potato, and two canteens of hot tea. Sirius frowned but Liberty quickly said "we`ll share. We should put in in my pack for now" she put the small box of food in her pack and they started off again.

Mara Raven

Mara listened as the count went to one. She and Briar both ran in and grabbed a pack and than they ran after Olive, towards a mountain and whatever lay beyond. She heard several BOOMs and wondered who was dead, but she kept running. When they reached the middle of the mountain, they sat down and opened their packs. Briar had gotten a large loaf of bread and a small water bottle, she had the same except a fleece blanket too. She drank a sip of water and offered one to Olive and then she remembered: the season would change everyday, but they would never know what the next day would bring. The blanket, she could survive the cold with the blanket.

Francine started running to the cornucopia. She had grabbed a knife when suddenly, she heard a sharp crack and he'd vision went black. She was dying, she knew it. "Goodbye, father" she whispered, then she fell to the ground.

Christopher Blade

Christopher grabbed a sword from the center and saw Logan, the crippled 5 boy. He brought the sword down on the boys head and heard a smashing, cracking sound. Logan screamed and fell to the ground. BOOM! Suddenly, he felt a spear go through his stomach. "Noooo..." he fell down.

Avalon/ the careers

Granite smiled. "Okay, who should we kill next. They looked around at the commotion and pointed to Todd.

"That kid, then Malia." Sylvia grabbed Christopher's sword and ran over to Malia. She jammed it through the girls heart.

"Mauris, mother, I... lo-" she dropped dead on the ground. Sylvia grinned at Avalon. Let Aqua kill Todd, she hasn't gotten anyone yet. Aqua nodded in agreement and licked up the dagger She had gotten. She walked over to Todd "Times up kiddo." She jabbed his stomach and he fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Owww! Ahh! It hurts..." he gasped and went limp.

Tsuami let out a sob when he saw that his ally was dead. Poor Malia. He looked at his small pack. The pack that saved his life. Then he ran into the forest, running, crying, knowing that he was now alone... and vulnerable. He opened the small pack and pulled himself to the top of an enormous tree. He pulled out the contents; a dagger, a small water bottle, a canteen of hot tea, and a bag of jerky. He would survive today, hopefully. Then at least he could say he was a survivor. He heard another boom and wondered who'd just perished.

Henry and Nathan (yes, they're allies)

Henry held the only thing she'd been able to grab; a loaf of bread. She and Nathan had slowed to a walk now that it was getting darker and had decided to settle down for the night. She ripped the bread in half and gave Nathan part. "Save it, don't eat much. Just what you need to survive." He nodded and she crawled up a tree and curled up, hidden behind leaves. Nathan stayed below the tree. They had survived the bloodbath.

Olive, Mara, Briar.

It was pitch black when Mara finally found a decent pace to sleep: a fairly hollow bush, with room for all of them inside. The had made it to the top of the mountain and, for now, they were safe. Mara heard the anthem blasting and looked up through the leaves to see who those booms belonged to. Francine, Todd, Malia-poor thing. She had an alliance too, Christopher, and Logan. Poor Briar, her partner was dead. "Briar? Logan... Logan's dead." Briar wiped away a tear.

"You know, I saw them kill Malia. She had a brother and- they're monsters, the careers, but you know, We will have to kill too."

"I know We will. I just don't want to think about it." Suddenly they heard another boom.

"We won't know until tommorow."

Flame Streaker

Flame ran. He was sure he had lost them now, safe in the forest, but he was sure he had heard something back there. Unknown to him, Liberty, Nobel, and Sirius were above him in a tree. "One kid dead is one less worry" Nobel said.

"We can't kill him!" Sirius whispered

"Look, he'll be dead soon anyway, it'll save us trouble."

"But-" liberty gave Sirius a pleading look and he gave in. Nobel took one of Liberty's knives and silently jumped from the tree. He caught up to Flame and quickly stabbed him in his back. He screamed in agony and dropped. BOOM! Liberty wiped her eyes and nodded and then fell asleep in the tree.

Okay, here's deaths so far, plus our groups/ singles

24. Francine Metropolis

23. Logan Kingsfield

22. Christopher Blade

21. Malia Bouquet

20. Todd Nightshade

19. Flame Streaker

Briar, Mara, Olive

Avalon,Granite, Sylvia, Aqua, Scar

Liberty, Nobel, Sirius

Henry, Nathan

Nettia

Noran

Tiger

Tangerine

Okay, so six dead. It'll get pretty cool, trust me... because... there's another quarter quell twist that won't be discovered until only 10 remain


	22. Chapter 22

The careers

Avalon, Granite, Sylvia, Aqua, and Scar

Aqua opened her eyes and looked at her allies sleeping by her and silently stood up. She said "Wake up guys! Time to get moving!" The others opened their eyes and took inventory. Gosh, the capital had had hardly anything in the cornucopia. "I can't believe we let those kids get away with supplies."

"Hey, well survive. You have some spears and a loaf of bread, I have a blanket, Granite has a small water bottle, Sylvia has a sword and a sandwich and orange juice. Scar doesn't have anything, but, we'll... he'll live." Avalon said. "Now up! We got some kids to kill." Suddenly, Scar got up, grabbed Granites water, and started running. They stared after him. "Let the little kids kill him."

Olive, Mara, Briar

Olive woke up to the sounds of crying. It was still dark, and she immediately looked but saw that Briar and Mara We're both asleep. She tapped them and held a finger over her mouth as they opened their eyes. Then, she looked through the leaves of their Bush and saw Tsunami, Malias ally, crying on the ground. She realized that Malia had been killed and the bot was alone. She also noticed that he had a small pack, filled with something and a dagger on top. She crawled out of the Bush and he jumped and grabbed his dagger. "Wait! Don't hurt me. It's just me, Olive. I don't have a weapon. Don't be scared of me." He looked at her distrustfully for a moment and then said.

"Malias dead, on the first day. I thought it would be me lying there dead. It should of been. She was supposed to win. She told me... she told me she would do anything to see her family again. But she won't." He started crying again.

"It's going to be okay."

"No it's not!"

"Do want to join our alliance?"

"Your... where are they, the rest of your alliance?"

"We found a hollowed Bush. They're in there. Come on, com in. Take your things too." He took her hand and they crawled into the Bush. Mara wrapped herself and Briar in her blanket and was about to go to sleep when she heard bells. Olive crawled out and came back with a parcel in a parachute. It said Olives name on it. "Its food. Hot food. A nice meal, a small turkey, a baked potato, hot tea... here, we'll share. We have 2 loaves of bread, now... 3 water bottles, and a bag of jerky, we can share the turkey, all 4 of us, and save the rest." Tsunami smiled thankfully.

"I'm pretty lucky I met you guys, I guess. Still, I never got to be with Malia."

Tangerines Dagger

Tangerine had been running for what seemed like forever. She couldn't believe it; She had almost been killed back there. That's why she was incredibly surprised to find a house in the woods. It was pretty but small, with a little river behind it. She was very confused, when suddenly the loudspeakers blasted "the second quarter quell twist has been discovered! All of the tributes have their home somewhere in the arena. In it They will face the things they hate most... but if they survive they will get what they need to survive and kill." Tangerine couldn't believe it! But this wasn't her home, it was probably... district 4. The girl, Briar. She had found another kids home.

Briar, Mara, Olive, Tsunami

The children listened to the other quarter quell twist. "Well, we have to find them. Who's should we go to first?" Olive said. Mara nodded.

"Me. Lets find mine" suddenly, another sound was heard outside... growling.

"No. Not now, not mutts." Suddenly, three things that could only be described as demon tigers ripped into the Bush. Mara screamed as she felt a paw, and smelled venomous breath. "No! Mara!" Briar screamed. Tsunami thought. He was a Tsunami. He had to do what was right. He lunged at the tigers with his dagger and plunged it into one of the mutts heart. Then, he rose his dagger to get the next one but was attacked by the third. He felt teeth rip into his body and screamed in agony. No. Thus wasn't fair, he couldn't die now. He heard Mara crying as the mutts disappeared. They had gotten their kill. He saw the world fading and whispered up into the sky "goodbye" He went limp. BOOM! Mara ran over to him.

"No! Why did you do that? You could have lived. It should have been me..." Olive pulled her away.

"He was brave. He sacrificed himself. He knew he was going to die But he did it anyway. Let him rest in peace. Mara looked at the blood pooling around the boy she hardly knew.

"Why? Why did you do it?" Mara whispered. Briarpulled her away and they began the journey to Maras "home"

Okay, New death list with causes of death:

24. Francine Metropolis- head smashed by Granite Jinx

23. Logan Kingsfield-partially decapitated by Christopher Blade

22. Christopher Blade-stabbed with spear by Avalon Hollister

21. Malia Bouquet- stabbed with sword by Sylvia Mortenson

20. Todd Nightshade-stabbed in heart with dagger by Aqua Tranqile

19. Flame Streaker- stabbed with knife by Nobel Hirston

18. Tsunami Twine-mauled by mutts

I think you all know the living. Ok, those if you with points, you're free to pm me anytime now. I'll put all purchases in nearest chapter. If, by chance, you want to sponsor a kid who will die in the same chapter, I'll tell you if you want to change your mind. Thank you everyone who sponsored for bloodbath and day one! Cheerio, hungergamesareamazing5516


	23. Chapter 23

Day two

Henry Imperia and Nathan Starton

Henry and Nathan had been walking for hours. Today was summer, so they were sweltering and hot. Henry was scouting for houses when she gasped and whispered "there it is. Thats my home. You havr to stay outside, I'll go in alone. I don't... I don't want you to see what I hate." Nathan nodded and sat down on the hot ground. Henry gulped and walked inside. At first she saw nothing, but then a boy walked up to her. Oh no, Not him. Tyde Hartmann, the boy who had killed her brother. She had hidden her memories brother, but this brought everything back. She had been 4 when her brother was stabbed in the orchards by Tyre. They'd gotten in a fight, and though Tyre was executed, she'd always hated him. He held a sword and ran towards her but she did a flip and kicked his face, grabbing his sword and cutting off his head. Then, out of nowhere, she saw Mauris. He was screaming but no matter what she did, she couldn't touch or get near him. She started crying and Mauris disappeared. Oh no, the was it, the thing She feared and hated most; being alone in the darkness. The room went black and the door shut and locked itself. Henry screamed and banged on the door but to no avail. She heard a growling. She turned and saw a huge hound with fangs like razors. She screamed and hurled herself at the door with all she had and broke through. She had survived it; the things she hated and the things she feared. Nathan ran over to her. "Go in and get your package. Then let's go." She nodded and carefully opened the door if the house. It was empty now, except for a backpack in the middle of the floor. She walked over and picked it up and then went out to join Nathan. She couldn't see him when she got out, so she climbed to the top of a tree and opened the pack. It contained a small vial of poison, a knife, a water bottle, and a package of crackers. Finally, some supplies. She hadn't risked the bloodbath so had just grabbed a loaf of bread and run. After a moment, she started to wonder where Nathan was, but as she was about to climb out of the tree, she heard a scream of pure agony, and she knew who that scream belonged to-Nathan. She knew though that if she left the tree she would die. She would have to let them kill Nathan. She waited and then heard a boom. She watched the twelve girl, Nettia creep past with a bloodlines knife. After a half an hour, she went to see if Nathan's body was still there, but it was gone. Well, being a loner could make it easier.

Nettia Delanda

Nettia watched the girl, Henry, walk into her home. It was perfect. Nathan was alone and without a weapon. She grabbed him by the neck and dragged him to a clearing, where she proceeded to stab his heart with a knife. The boy screamed and she realized what a she was being. How was she so cruel? To kill him like that... BOOM! Well, he was dead now. She tossed his body aside and headed off to an unknown mountain.

Henry Imperia

walked alone for an hour or so, but noticed changing scenery. It looked more like a town and less like a forest. Oh, a town. Or a neighborhood. That's what they were doing, having neighborhoods. She heard voices inside a large empty ware house and snuck over to see. She cracked open the door and was greeted by a knife coming down on her arm. She screamed and begun to run, faster faster, but soon became tired and weak with pain. She realized Nathan must have felt much worse. She looked her arm and saw with horror that the flesh had been sliced clearly off,leaving her bone exposed. She felt so horrible, and it hurt, it hurt so much. She gulped down her pain and continued on her way away from the town, when she was stopped by a voice.

"Get up a tree, now!" The voice shouted urgently. Henry obeyed and, very painfully, climbed a tree to the top. From her high branch, she could see the source of the voice, the nine girl, Tangerine. Tangerine pointed below and Henry watched Scar walk by. Suddenly filled with anger at the death of Nathan, She leaped from the tree and struck him in the head with her fist. Then, she cut off his leg, and left him. He would no doubt be killed soon, but he was in pain now. She looked up at Tangerine. "Thanks, you saved me. Why did you do it?"

"I don't know, because I feel like killing is wrong. I gave to leave. Please, don't kill me, let me live for now." The girl ran off in the direction Henry had come from. Henry Sat in the tree and fell asleep.

Okay, I need plot twist ideas. Ten points for good ones. So, same kids dead exceptNathan too. Scar is still hanging on, though he doesn't have his right leg so... well, I hope you like it. Please, I love comments. Leaving comments can change plot parts. Say your favorites, if you're sad at deaths, who you think will win, etc. Okay, bye


	24. Chapter 24

Tangerine watched the girl she had saved, Henrietta, run into the forest. Carefully, she climbed down her tree and ran to Scar, who was now without a leg. He was unconscious, and would be dead mot likely within an hour. She picked a wildflower and lay it on his chest. Now it was time to find her" house" She knew where it probably was, two. She remembered seeing a house west of the cornucopia. It had been hers but she'd thought nothing of it then. She would have to start tomorrow though, because now it was dark. She climbed her tree again and listened to the anthem. She looked up at who'd died today; just one kid, Tsnumi Twine. He looked so innocent and little up on the screen, she wanted to cry. He was only twelve. Then she realized that only one kid had died. That meant the capital would want some action, and tomorrow could be her last day on earth. No, no thinking like that. She closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Olive, Mara, Briar

Briar was the first to wake the next morning. The had fallen asleep in a high, leafy tree but now it was barren and the world below was covered in snow. Thank goodness for Maras blanket, she would have frozen without it. She woke up Mara and Olive who opened their eyes and gasped at the bright light. Was it really only last night That Tsunami died? It seemed like so much longer. Olive shivered and Mara pulled the blanket tighter around the three of them. Olive opened her knapsack and pulled out the remainder of last night's meal. There was the baked potato and the canteen of tea. Olive passed around the tea and they all drank. Though it was cold, Briar actually felt pretty cozy under the blanket. Strangly, the tea was still hot. It must have been a really good canteen, and it warmed her up inside. Then, they shared the potato three ways and each got a good amount. "Well, now I have an empty knapsack, so I can carry the blanket when we get moving. Speaking of which, we should get moving. We can't stay here much longer." Suddenly the loudspeakers blasted

"Tributes, today you must find your homes, or you will be set after by mutts. Your chance ends at midnight!" Oh no, now they HAD to go to their homes. Briar handed Olive the blanket and they all packed their knapsack with their bread and water and such. They hurried off in search of Maras house.

Scar Hollida

Scar woke up and felt the mist painful thing ever. He looked down at his leg... and it was gone. Blood poured out of it. It had been that girl, Henry. He remembered. Suddenly, he heard the sound of eight feet walking and saw the careers. They would kill him now, since he'd ditched them. He tried to run but couldn't without his leg. Granite walked up to him, smirking. "Who did this?"

"Henrietta. The eleven girl."

"Guys, if we see the eleven girl, don't kill her. Give her one chance, since she brought us Scar." He got his sword and very slowly sunk it into Scars chest. He screamed in pain and agony, and his vision went black. He slumped on the ground. BOOM!

Liberty, Nobel, and Sirius.

Liberty woke up from a surprisingly good sleep to a BOOM! Another kid dead. She looked over at Sirius and Nobel who had woken too. It was freezing but she was actually relatively warm in her sleeping bag. Poor Nobel and Sirius though, they had nothing. She reached into her pack and pulled out her canteen of tea and drank about half of it. Then she checked inventory: two knives, her sleeping bag, a potato, a large almost full water bottle, and half a canteen of tea. Everything she would need on her journey today to find her "house". She handed Nobel the tea canteen and he drank a the rest. Sirius looked on. "Well," liberty said "my house first?" The others agreed and they set out and soon found an exact replica of Liberties home in the forest. She handed Nobel her bag "just in case, you know..." she walked in. At first, everything seemed fine. But then, a girl walked in. It was the two girl, Avalon. She hated Avalon. The girl was so stuck up and sure of herself. That's it, She hated her. She could kill her here. Not the real her though... she lunged at the mutt and stabbed it in the heart with her knife. Unluckily, the mutt just healed. Oh no, this was a mutt that couldn't be killed. She was doomed. She fought the thing for what seemed like hours, but was really only minutes, but suddenly heard a BOOM! The mutt disappeared and a backpack appeared on the floor. She sighed with relief. Whoever just died had saved her life. She grabbed the backpack and ran out the door, only to see Nobel lying dead on the ground and the careers standing around him. Blood poured from his stomach, and Granite held a bloodied sword. No, Not Nobel! Nobel couldn't be dead, he couldn't. The boy who had saved her brother, her FAMILY! He was dead, and Granite killed him. Suddenly angrier than ever in her life, She ran towards the careers, knife in hand, and plunged it into Granites heart. He screamed and fell onto the ground, writhing with pain. The other careers gasped and ran into the ! Granite was dead. She ran over to Nobels body and looked down at him. She heard a voice and turned and saw Sirius. "As soon as you went in, the careers came. He told me to hide, and I did. As he was running after me, they... they grabbed him and stabbed him. I'm sorry. It should have been me." Liberty put her arm around him.

"No, it was smart to hide. Otherwise both of you would have been killed. I just... I can't believe he's dead. He volunteered to save my brother, and he sacrificed himself to save us. He was so brave, the bravest person I've ever known." Sirius carefully took Liberty's pack from Nobel`s arms and handed it to her. "We have to get to your house now. Its probably about noon, so we've got time. Come on." She. Said, wiping away her tears and beginning to walk.

"Wait," Sirius said "what's in the pack?" She opened it and pulled out a new outfit, consisting of combat boots, black protection pants, a grey shirt, a black leather jacket, and a pair of socks.

"This is good. They'll protect me better." She took out the clothes and then put the contents of her old pack in the new one. "I can't carry a pack covered in Nobel`s blood." She said. She went behind a tree and put on the new clothes and came out looking stronger and safer. She picked up her new pack and slung it over her shoulders. "Lets go."

Olive, Briar, and Mara

Around noon the girls found Maras home, on the other side of the mountain. They heard two booms within about 5 minutes of machinery and wondered who'd just died.

"Its so horrifying. Every time we hear a boom, another kids life has been ended. They're dead, and no one cares." Briar said sadly. Mara stared at the door to her house and handed Briar her pack. "I don't know what will be in there. I don't really hate anything... except for Corey Treasure, because she reaped me. I... I'm scared. I don't want to be alone. Can you come with me?"

"I'm sorry Mara, but I can't. It won't let me through the door, but I would if I could." Olive hugged her "you'll be fine." Mara slowly walked into her old home. It was empty, except for... oh no, Corey Treasure. They knew, the capital really knew. Corey laughed evilly and ran at Mara, who kicked her since she was weaponless.

"You think you can kill me with a kick?!" The mutt laughed "you're bad you're about to die!"

"NO I'M NOT!" Mara screamed. Corey lunged at her but she dodged. Five minutes, if she survived this for five minutes she'd live. They'd done This before. Suddenly she hurled herself at the woman, who transformed into her mother and then back to Corey, back and forth, back and forth. With unknown strength, she lifted the creature and hurled it at the door. It disappeared and the room got bright again. She picked up her backpack and ran from the room, out to be with her friends. She ran into Olives arms and cried and cried and cried. Briar looked at Olive and mouthed

"What happened?" Olive shook her head.

"Mara, it's okay. Whatever was in there wasn't real, it was just a mutt. You're going B-) to be okay. Now you're safe from the midnight mutts. Mara dried her eyes and shaking opened her new backpack. It contained a first aid kit, with three bandages, two painkillers, and a small bottle of disinfectant. There was also a note that read "We miss you in district ten. You are a brave little girl. Love, district ten."

"They must have paid so much to get that note in there. And a first aid kit will be useful." Mara kissed the note and looked at the sky. "Thank you." She tucked the note in her pocket and pulled out a small wooden cat, her token. She held it tightly in her hand. Olive put her arm around her.

"Briar next. I'll go last... just in case. We have plenty of time now." Olive pulled a shiny rock from her pocket and smiled. "This is from my sister."

"Mines from my mother." Briar looked at them.

"I don't have a token. Well, I guess time to go." They headed for Briars.

~MEANWHILE...~

The careers

Avalon, Sylvia, and Aqua ran through the forest. "I totally didn't expect that." Avalon said with a hint if sadness in her voice. "Hey, let's find a house and wait for the kids to come and then kill them!"

"That's a good idea. Lets go right" Sylvia said. Aqua followed behind. Eventually they came upon a little house with a stream in front of it. "Hide in the bushes. I hear someone coming." They watched from the bushes as three girls walked to the house.

24. Francine Metropolis- head smashed by Granite Jinx

23. Logan Kingsfield-partially decapitated by Christopher Blade

22. Christopher Blade-stabbed by Avalon

21. Malia Bouquet- stabbed by Sylvia

20. Todd Nightshade-stabbed by Aqua

19. Flame Streaker- stabbed by Nobel

18. Tsunami Twine-mauled by mutts

17. Scar Hollida- stabbed by Granite

16. Nobel Hirston- stabbed by Granite

15. Granite Jinx- stabbed by Liberty


	25. Chapter 25

Continued

MEANWHILE...

Mara looked at Briar "it's scary in there, but as long as you can think clearly you'll be fine." Olive hugged Briar.

"You'll be fine." Briar smiled and walked toward the house but was grabbed before she reached the door. She saw Avalon holding a sword. She screamed "no! Help me, please! Olive, Mara!" Olive and Mara ran towards her. Suddenly she felt a horrible horrible pain and looked down at her stomach. It was cut open, stabbed. Blood poured out. She felt dizzy as she saw the careers run away. She gasped. It hurt so much, oh how it hurt. She knew she had only a few seconds left to live. "One of you has to win..." she whispered hoarsely "when you do, tell... tell Kale that I love hi-" she went limp. BOOM!

"NO!' Mara yelled. "NOT BRIAR! No, no..." she sobbed. Olive cried too. Olive reached into her pocket and pulled out Esmes rock.

"We will kill them. We will kill those careers." She it the rock in Briars lifeless hand nd closed her fingers around it. "Goodbye Briar. Thank you for being such a good friend. I will never forget You. Its the fifth day, within The next week I'll be either dead or alive. But either way, I'll be with you again someday in heaven. We live You Briar. You were so brave, and so good. If I make it, I will tell Kale. I will never forget You, for you will forever be in my heart." She sobbed and kissed Briars cold cheek "thank you, and goodbye, and... and I love you." She stood up, tears running down her face. She held Maras hand. "We need to leave her to rest now. We have to go." Slowly, they walked away towards Olives home.

Noran Rail

Noran had lost track of cannon sounds he had heard today. He HAD to find his house, or her die. He suddenly found himself in what appeared to be a town. He walked through it until he heard something: peered through a cracked door and saw his district partner, Nettia, and the district eleven girl, Henry sitting together and sharing how they'd survived the past five days. He opened the door and Henry grabbed a dagger and walked slowly towards him. She looked at Nettia and nodded, than ran at him. Twisted her arm and took the dagger. He ran towards Nettia. "You betrayed me. You wanted me killed. I'll kill you first." Then, he felt Henry's hands around his neck, pulling, pulling, he couldn't breathe. He saw spots and tried to speak but couldn't. He fell on the ground and tried to escape but now the world was completely black. He felt his body shutting down. This is what dying is like, he thought. He was dying. Five, maybe ten seconds left. He needed air, no, this was it. His life was over. His last thought was goodbye world.

Henry and Nettia

Henry heard a loud BOOM! And dropped Noran on the ground. She kicked his limp body out the door and sat down next to Nettia again. "I can't believe what I've become. Now I just kill whoever gets in my way. I was never like this... before." Nettia stood up.

"Well, I guess we're allies now. If you've been to your your already, lets go to mine." They set off.

Okay, this chapter was pretty short, but pretty dramatic. I hate myself for killing Briar, but it was necessary. So, please leave comments with your vote for who should win. Okay, I missed a death on my list so redo:

24. Francine Metropolis- head smashed by Granite Jinx

23. Logan Kingsfield-partially decapitated by Christopher Blade

22. Christopher Blade-stabbed by Avalon with sword.

21. Malia Bouquet- stabbed by Sylvia with sword.

20. Todd Nightshade-stabbed with sword by Aqua

19. Flame Streaker- stabbed by Nobel with knife.

18. Tsunami Twine-mauled by mutts

17. Nathan Starton- speared by Nettia.

16. Scar Hollida- stabbed by Granite with sword

15. Nobel Hirston- stabbed by Granite with sword.

14. Granite Jinx- stabbed by Liberty with knife.

13. Briar Greysparrow- stabbed in stomach by Avalon Hollister.

12. Noran Rail- strangled by Henry.

Living:

Liberty and Sirius

Olive and Mara

Avalon, Sylvia, Aqua

Nettia and Henry

Tiger

Tangerine

Okay, so, eleven tributes left by day six, I guess. I think Briars death was saddest... but you can Vote! Vote on my reviews. The tribute with the most voters will get their past alliance members an item of my choice, so vote! Also say who you like best that's still alive. I need you guys. Okay, bye


	26. Chapter 26

Tiger Heartfield

Today was the sixth day in the arena. Tiger had no clue how he'd survived six days, but he had. Honestly, the only other living thing he'd seen the whole time was the mutt that had been in his house. It had Bern pretty horrible, but he just grabbed its head and it was unable to bite him. After five minutes, it disappeared and he got a backpack with a dagger and a loaf of bread and a water bottle in it. Not much, but enough. Suddenly, he heard a rustling in the bushes a few feet away and crouched down, holding His dagger. The three girl, Liberty Fischer, and the ten boy, Sirius Thunder, walked by. He pounced at the girl and stabbed her in the back with his dagger. She screamed and fell onto the ground. "Sirius, run! Get... away... from here. Daniel, Thyme, Rosemary... I love you, so much. Goodby-" she slumped onto the ground, blood pouring from her back. BOOM! Sirius screamed.

"No! Not Liberty, not her. How could you?!" Suddenly out of control, he grabbed Liberty's knife and ran at the boy, Tiger. He slammed it with all his might into the boys ribs. Tiger let out a bloodcurdling scream and dropped to the ground. BOOM! Sirius leaned down by Liberty's body. "No, Liberty, please wake up. Don't leave me, Liberty. No, NO!" He slowly pulled her pack from her arms and kissed her on her forehead. "Thank you for being a good friend. Thank you for caring for me." He stared at her lifeless body on the ground and slowly, sadly walked away. He would find Mara, his district partner. She wouldn't kill him, He knew it, and she hadn't been on the screen yet so she was alive. Tears pouring from his eyes, he slung Liberty's pack over his shoulder and walked off into the forest.

Olive and Mara

Olive and Mara opened their eyes and saw a bright, beautiful autumn day, orange and leaves from the trees. Mara smiled. "I love Autumn. It makes me think of when I was little, how me and my friends would go out and play and jump in leaves. I miss those days." Olive put her arm around her.

"Maybe today we'll have some luck, eh? Maybe we can find-" she was cut off when a boy ran out of the forest. Mara smiled and ran to him.

"Sirius! I haven't seen you since the bloodbath. Where's Liberty and... oh, Nobel was on the screen last night. With Briar. But where's Liberty?" Suddenly Mara looked sad at the mention of Briar.

"Just two or three hours ago. There were two booms. Tiger, that horrible monster, killed her" He started crying "I got so angry, I killed him on the spot. Now both my allies are dead. I'm alone."

"Yes. Briar... Briar got killed yesterday too. I should be dead, you know. That boy Tsunami... he'd only known me for about an hour. Then he sacrificed himself for me. You can be in our alliance." Olive nodded.

"Yes, stay with us. We won't leave you."

"Thank you. I don't want to be alone out here. I'm just... I'm just so scared. I want Jojo, my cat"

"I know. I want to be safe again too."

Tangerine

Tangerine had heard another two booms an hour or so ago. Only nine kids left. She wondered who had died. That thirteen year old, Briar, had just died yesterday. She couldn't believe a girl So young had made it that far. Of course, the little twelve year old, Mara, was still alive as far as she knew. That kid was certainly a survivor. Tangerine was starting to feel worried though. After all, she hadn't really been around any action for a while. Shed pretty much been wandering around wondering where everyone was. She had climbed to the peak of a mountain now, and she could see a small town below her. She started walking and then stopped as she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around just in time to see two girls, Nettia and... she thought It was Henry, before she felt a knife go straight into her stomach. She gasped and screamed because it hurt oh, it hurt so, so much. It was unbelievable how much it hurt. The sounds of the world grew dimmer and her vision blurred. Her last thought was that she would never see her home again. BOOM! One more fallen tribute.

Henry and Nettia looked at the girl they'd just killed. "Well, there's just eight of us left now. Its getting dark. Lets Go sleep in that cave we saw on the way up the mountain." They found a small cave and went inside, laying out Nettias sleeping bag she'd gotten at her house and eating a bit of bread. "All of this will be over in three days, one way or another.".

The careers.

Avalon and her troop had been wandering all day. They'd heard three booms, one just a few minutes ago, the other two hours ago, right after each other. "Well," Sylvia said "We need to find a kill, soon."

"Oh, I think the games will end pretty soon." Avalon said "So I'm... going to kill... YOU!" She pulled out her sword and stabbed Sylvia right through her heart.

"I lied," Sylvia gasped "I'm not a career, I was reaped. I hope you all... di-" she started shaking, crying in pain. After a few minutes, she became still. BOOM! Seven kids now, Avalon thought. Aqua smiled.

"That was entertaining. I can't believe she lied to us."

"Yeah, well, it's good I killed her. Were so close to the end here. I can't wait for all this to be over." Aqua nodded slyly.

"Of course." The two remaining careers climbed up a tree and listened to the anthem. They looked at who'd died today. Liberty, the three girl, Tiger, the ten boy, Tangerine, the nine girl, and Sylvia, of course. "Well, this was a successful say for the capital. Four kids dead, that great!" Avalon said. Then they closed their eyes and went to sleep.

24. Francine Metropolis- head smashed by Granite Jinx

23. Logan Kingsfield-partially decapitated by Christopher Blade

22. Christopher Blade-stabbed by Avalon with sword.

21. Malia Bouquet- stabbed by Sylvia with sword.

20. Todd Nightshade-stabbed with sword by Aqua

19. Flame Streaker- stabbed by Nobel with knife.

18. Tsunami Twine-mauled by mutts

17. Nathan Starton- speared by Nettia.

16. Scar Hollida- stabbed by Granite with sword

15. Nobel Hirston- stabbed by Granite with sword.

14. Granite Jinx- stabbed by Liberty with knife.

13. Briar Greysparrow- stabbed in stomach by Avalon Hollister.

12. Noran Rail- strangled by Henry.

11. Liberty Fischer- stabbed by Tiger.

10- Tiger Heartfield-knifed by Sirius

9. Tangerine Dagger- knifed by Nettia

8. Sylvia Moretenson- stabbed by Avalon Hollister.

Living:

Olive and Mara and Sirius

Avalon, Aqua

Nettia and Henry

Okay, were down to the final seven. Only two more chapters in the games, then pur victor will go home for a while and then have their victory tour to some of the districts, I won't do all of them. If you have points, sponsor within the next chapter. Your unused points can go towards my sequel, the 151st hunger games, with the victor as a mentor. So, who do you think will win? Tell me in comments. If you're right you'll get five points for the next story! Okay, bye!


	27. Chapter 27

Olive, Mara, Sirius

Olive, Mara, and Sirius had been wandering through a dry, sandy, hot desert all day. "Where are We going?" Mara said.

"Away from where Briar and Liberty died, away from the forest. They were very surprised to see footprints in the sand. "We need to follow the footsteps. They might lead us somewhere." They followed the steps and soon saw that there was grass and trees and... a small town. Mara ran and the others followed. They found an empty "store" and went in to rest. Mara pulled out Briars half full water bottle and handed it to Olive silently. Then she shared hers with Sirius. They finished off their bread.

"Well, tommorow will no doubt be the last day in here, one way or another." Suddenly, the door flew open and Aqua and Avalon walked in.

"Well Well Well. I see you fell into out TRAP!" She laughed cruelly. "You really think we'd leave footprints?!" She pulled out her sword and lunged at Olive who grabbed one of Siriuses, no, Liberty's, knives and defended herself. Then, Aqua ran and grabbed the sword from Avalon who screamed in frustration. Aqua slammed the sword through Maras stomach and tackled.

"Alright, well leave you two alone, with your friend there." She pointed to Mara, lying on the floor crying, blood pouring from her stomach. Then, she and Avalon left, slamming the door.

"No, Mara, you're going to be okay, you have to." Olive said through tears. Mara grabbed Olives hand.

"Look," she said weakly "we only have a minute or two left together. Listen, you have to win. Think of me and Briar, and win this thing. When you do..." she faltered, growing weaker and weaker "on the... the victory tour, tell my parent that I love them, that... that I miss them. Please. Here," painfully reached her pocket and pulled out her wooden cat "keep this, remember..." she gasped doubling over in pain. "Tell... them I love th-" she shook one more time, and went limp on the ground. Olive ran to her and cradled her in her arms. She started crying, clutching the cat.

"No, Mara. Why, why? It's not fair. You had a life ahead of you. You-" she broke down in tears, holding the lifeless body of her friend. Sirius cried too. "She was brave, She was so, so brave." She tucked the cat in her pocket. "I'll never forget You, Mara. I will win, I will. I love you, and... goodbye." Olive cried and cried and cried. Sirius walked up to her slowly. "It... it's time to go. We need to leave, now." Olive nodded and kissed Maras pale cheek. Them they left.

Henry and Nettia

Nettia awoke to a loud BOOM! One more kid dead. That meant... six kids left. Oh gosh, once there were only five, they would be drawn together and forced to fight. A chance, a good chance. She knew what she had to do, so quietly, ever so quietly, She picked up her dagger and... jammed it into Henry's chest. Henry's eyes opened in surprise and she gasped and choked. "I thought we were friends? How could you?" She whispered sadly "goodbye, grit. I'll miss-" she fell to the floor. BOOM! The loudspeakers blasted

"We have five tributes remaining. All of you must come to the cornucopia within two hours. There, our winner will be found!" Nettia decided not to bring her bag. She wouldn't need it anymore, no matter what happened.

Aqua and Avalon

Aqua and Avalon grinned at the announcement. "This is it! Time to win!" Avalon Said excitedly. Aqua smiled slyly and they walked out the door.

Olive and Sirius

Sirius stared at Olive. "I can't believe I made it to the final five. No matter what, I know that." Olive ran her fingers through her hair.

"Well, within 2 hours and five minutes, either me, You, Nettia, Avalon, or Aqua will be leaving the arena in a hovercraft." They walked out the door.

~2 hours later~

Olive and Sirius stood at the cornucopia with the other three. It was just like the bloodbath with the countdown. Pretty much was, just a smaller group. Only five kids. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" They libretto action. Avalon ran at Nettia and slammed her with the back of her sword. Boom! Aqua ran at Sirius and stabbed his stomach. He fell on the ground, screaming in pain. Avalon ran at Aqua and stabbed her in the heart. BOOM! Sirius, he was alive, suffering. Avalon was her last enemy. The girl who killed Briar, the ally of the girl who murdered Mara, soon Sirius. This girl killed her friends. This girl would not kill her. She had promised Mara and Briar. She screamed and ran at Avalon, stabbing her straight through the heart with her knife. Avalon clutched her heart.

"I thought..." she collapsed. BOOM! Olive gasped in relif, then ran to Sirius. He had only seconds left.

"You won, Olive. On the tour... get Jojo. Take him to the victors village. Take care of him and rememb-" He went limp and fell to the ground.

"CONGRATULATIONS TO OLIVE GLASHARD, THE WINNER OF THE 150th HUNGER GAMES!" A hovercraft flew down and Olive walked in, in a daze. Shed done it, she'd survived. Mara, Briar, Sirius... she would grant their last wishes. She would hug Kale and say Briar lived him, She would care for Siriuses cat, and she would say goodbye from Mara to Maras family, and keep the wooden cat. Mara, Briar, Sirius. She missed all so much. The door to the hovercraft closed and she was surrounded by people. Citia Robin ran up to her.

"Oh! This is wonderful. We haven't had a district eight victor for a while. Are you excited to see your sister?" She gushed. Esme, she would see Esme again. Thank goodness she had someone that she loved that was still alive. She nodded.

"I have a question."

"Yes?" Citia grinned

"I promised my friends in there... I promised that I would do some things for them. Take care of Siriuses cat, hug Kale, Tell Maras parents that she loves and Misses them..."

"Of course! We will get you a cat carrier for the tour. But for now, we need to get you pretty for your ride home!"

Okay, we have our winner! Olive Glashard, district eight! So, are you happy or sad abput that. Review and tell me! I'll write her getting home and the tour, with districts of her friends. I'm really sad about Mara, I have to say. I liked Her... anyway, she'll get honored on the tour. Do next chapter... homecoming


	28. Chapter 28

Olive stood by the window of the train. She caught her first glance of district eight; everyone smiling and cheering. She searched the crowd and saw Esme on the shoulders of a tall man, and she was smiling and cheering too. The train stopped and she got off and ran to Esme. She held her tight for several minutes. Then she turned to the crowd, Esme in her arms, and smiled. She actually smiled. Yes, next year she would have to be a mentor, yes, her friends were dead, but she was alive, and she had Esme. Two hours later, she and Esme were ready to move into their new victors village house. It was beautiful and huge, and the whole district helped her move in. She had a momentary thought... Flame Streakers presence was gone, but no one cared. She pushed that though aside as she walked into her new, beautiful room with a big bed and a dresser full of clothes her size. Esme had been overjoyed at her room, too. Esmes room had a nice bed and comforter and a large dollhouse and a window and balcony. But even though she had a beautiful, neat house, and Esme was with her, She still felt sad. That night, She and Esme Sat in front of their fireplace, warmed by a blazing fire, and just hugged each other. Words and limes ran through Olives head. Things her friends had told her, their final words. " we only have a minute or two left together. Listen, you have to win. Think of me and Briar, and win this thing. When you do..." " I don't want to be alone out here. I'm just... I'm just so scared." " when you do, tell... tell Kale that I love hi-" Olive started crying. She would be haunted for the rest of her life by what happened in that arena. Esme just hugged her. Slowly, she walked upstairs and went to sleep.

Okay, that was a short chapter, but it was necessary. Okay, so, next chapter is six months later, on the victory tour. I'll only write about her goo.g to district four (Briar), district ten (Mara and Sirius) and district six (Tsunami). Then, I'll start my new story, a sequel. Go look at my stories in an hour or two and a new story will be up called "The 151st Hunger Games" I'll start writing tonight. Olive will be the district eight mentor. Oh, the new story will be in POV format, so Instead of me telling the story, it will be them. You'll see. So, it'll be different, but cool. Also, you'll get to see what Olive thinks. So, honestly, who's happy about Olive winning? It seems that most people were betting on Nettia, due to all the pms I got.. anyway, bye for now, and remember to check out my sequel. With all luck, it'll be as successful as this one. (2634 views). Please, tell me What you think of my writing. I want to know. Btw, I don't own the Hunger Games. All rights go to Suzanne Collins. :-( Okay, cheerio


	29. Chapter 29

The victory tour

Olive walked out the door of the train. She was here, Briars district. She walked onto the stage and everyone saluted her. She looked out at the audience. "Briar was one of the best friends I've ever had. She was living, kind, and brave. I don't think I would be here without Briar. When Briar... When Briar died, I promised her I would hug her brother, and tell him She loved him. Where is Kale Greysparrow?" A woman brought up a small boy, five or six years old. Olive picked him up and hugged him. "You know, your sister loved You so, so much. She still loves you, up in heaven. You will carry on her name, Greysparrow. I will never forget her, you can't either. She was your sister, and she was so, so brave." Kale looked up at her.

"I'm a Greysparrow. I'll carry on her name."

"You look so much like her, you know. Same auburn hair, same eyes. You should be proud."

"When is sissy coming home to me? When will I see her again? When will she hold me again?"

"She... She won't. She's gone, Kale. But she loves you, and to get love from a girl like her is a prize deserving praise."

An hour later, she was done in district four.

District six

OLUVE walked onto the stage and gave her speech "I knew Tsunami for so little time, just ten or fifteen minutes, but in those minutes He proved that he wad not a weak child... he was a tsunami, a brave, brave boy. He sacrificed himself so that we could live. When he faced that mutt, he knew that he was going to die. He knew that he couldn't make it. But he also knew what friendship means, and he knew that the mutts only wanted one person. He saved us, and he gave up His life that we might live. He was worshiped, though he hardly knew us. But I think... I think that he knew that we would become friends, and he knew that he would do that fir a friend, so he did it for us. He was a tsunami, and he died... a tsunami.

District ten.

When Olive arrived in district ten, she realized: this was Mara and Siriuses home. She walked onto the stage and said "Mara was the best person I've ever known. She was loving, caring, kind, and so brave. I loved Mara like a sister. She was so wonderful. She was so good. I hope... I hope that it's Autumn in heaven right now, because Mara loved Autumn. I think... I think Mara was happy when she died, because she LIVED. Every morning for twelve years, she woke up with a smile on her face. She deserved longer, so much longer, but she got to live, still. And she was happy. I told her that I would tell her parents that she lived them, so Maras parents; Mara loves you, so much. You raised a wonderful, beautiful person. I will never forget her, never. She will live in in my heart... in all if our hearts." She looked at the screen, a picture of Maras happy, smiling face. Mara, the wonderful for this life had been cut too short. Then for Sirius. "I only knew Sirius for a day, but for that day, he became my friend. He made it so far, to the final four. Everything he said, everything he did... he was just so good. He deserved better. He deserved to live, like Mara did. His last wish was for me to take his cat, Jojo, and care for it. I will do that. I will care for his cat and if will be a part of him." Coret carried up a car carrier with a small orange cat in it. Olive took out the cat and hugged it. "This cat us a part of Sirius, his best friend, it seemed. I'll remember him." Hours later, she left with Jojo and the wooden cat, knowing she had fulfilled her friends wishes. She would never forget her friends, She would always remember. She thought of Mara. She missed Mara so much. What a good friend, who a brave, brave little girl.

And so this story ends with one girl out of 24 kids, on a train headed for home to be with her sister. She would never forget the sacrifices made in the arena, she would always remember the kindness and bravery of mere children, but of all things, she would never forget who she was, and what she went through, and what those she loved most had done for her.

The End

Almost

You see, there will be many more years of hunger games, and that girl will be a mentor. So, go to my stories and start reading... the 151st Hunger Games!


End file.
